The Other Side Isn't What I Thought
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Crossover between Kickin' it and Austin and Ally. Jack Brewer and Ally Dawson ruled Marford High as the 'IT' couple. Austin moon and Kim Crawford were best friends on the outside. What happens when they have to cross paths? Will they be civil or will all hell break loose? And to make matters worse, two people are related by blood and have a genuine dislike towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone who voted and now we have a new story! It was quite interesting watching which one would win. At first the second story took a lead and then BAM, the third one came out of nowhere and so I present you the kind of crossover of Kickin' It and Austin and Ally: "The Other Side Isn't What I Thought". Enjoy! **

Welcome to Marford High. It's like any normal school. You have your education, clubs, of course clichés and the all mighty sports.

Well if you look at that; Mr. and Miss. Popular have just entered the building. Oh I am sorry; let me take a step back. Mr. and Miss Popular are Jack Brewer and Ally Dawson or better known as the 'IT' couple. Jack is captain of the basketball and baseball teams and Ally is head cheerleader; so it's kind of like an unspoken rule of High School that the captains are suppose to date and sure things are good, well most of the time; which if you stick with me you will find out what I mean.

Now here comes the outsiders Austin Moon and his best Kim Crawford. They met in kindergarten and have been friends ever since. Austin is the quiet musical type while Kim is your goody to shoes and soars in academics. They have a small group of friends that will always have their backs no matter what.

Both sets of pairs were walking to their first period which inconveniently were right next to each other as Jack Brewer and Austin Moon were once again in another stare off.

You see, that's a normal thing for the boys. They don't exactly see eye to eye as Jack thinks he is better than Austin and Austin thinks Jack is a jerk with no future.

Both Ally and Kim have to pull the guys apart as the girls who aren't friends what so ever have an unspoken common agreement that they need to get their guys away from the other beore anything happens.

With multiple tugs of the arm, the guys reluctantly start to pull away knowing they have to stop but not without a few words as Jack whispers, "loser" to Austin. "Asswipe", Austin retorts back. They share a glare and then walk into the classroom with the girls following behind them but not without a "see you tomorrow" look.

Throughout the day the pairs have unluckily met again going to another a class but for the most part they try and stay clear of each other.

And that my friends; is a normal day at Marford High. But what no one knows or sees coming is that something big and unexpected will happen and shake up everyone's perfect little life.

What is it you might ask? Well stick around because it's only sophomore year. We have two more years of this and it's only going to get better.

**So there you have it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Should I continue it?**

Let's try for 10 reviews and I will give shout outs!

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, 14 reviews, 7 favorites and 11followers! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the BEST supporters EVER!**

As promised here are the shout outs to:  
ichiglover22  
Kickfeaver  
KarynitaAusllyandKick  
Anialoveskick  
ItsYaGirlTerTer  
kickinfan321  
eMILIE  
roslina  
happyheyface  
FunnyPicklesAreAwesome  
Kitkatsmeow  
LeolivianAndKickShipperForever  
KarateGirl77  
swagmasterlol  
Thanks for the awesome reviews.

To: lalagirl2418

**KarynitaAusllyandKick**

**Kickingfan321**

**roslina**

**happyheyface **

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome**

**LeolivianAndKickShipperForever**

**Thank you for the favorites!**

**To: lalagirl2418**

**the editor**

**Kickfeaver **

**KarynitaAusllyandKick**

**Anialoveskick**

**kickinfan321**

**happyheyface **

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome**

**LeolivianAndKickShipperForever**

**KarateGirl77**

**swagmasterlol **

**Thank you for follow!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Every day for the past few months it's been the same thing; stare downs in the morning and glares throughout the day. Things between the guys weren't getting any better and at this point things couldn't get any worse.

It was almost halfway through the school year and a certain someone wasn't doing too well in certain classes and that called for desperate measures.

Jack and Ally walked into class as the teacher Mr. Rosen signaled Jack to come up front. "Mr. Brewer, I hate to say this but this is the fourth paper that has gotten a D. I signed you up for tutoring until you bring your grade up", he said.

Jack was shocked, upset and angry but nodded and was about to turn away when the teacher added, "Stop by today to meet your tutor and figure out a schedule". Jack nodded once again and walked away.

The rest of the day was a blur as Jack was in a bad mood and Ally knew not to ask. The end of the day rolled around as Jack lied to Ally saying 'he had to talk to his coach' and made his way to the tutoring office.

Once inside the girl at the front desk smiled when Jack entered as she automatically knew who he was. She pulled his file out in and told him his tutor was in room two. He nodded and took the file, walking to the room wanting to get this over with.

Jack slowly open the door to reveal a petite blonde girl, who he hated to admit had nice backside. He cleared his throat and the girl turned around with a smile on her face that soon faded as she saw who it was. Jack was also shocked as his mouth dropped to the ground.

No words were spoken as the blonde ran out of the room to talk to the girl at the front desk. "Becky, can you find Mr. Brewer a new tutor",she asked.

"Sorry, but the teacher requested you. If you want to switch you have to talk to them first", Becky replied with the sorry smile.

The blonde nodded, knowing the rules and walked back to the room t see Jack still standing in the doorway. "Sorry to have wasted your time today but I won't and can't tutor you", the blonde said flatly.

Jack looked at her for once with kind eyes asking, "It's because of Austin isn't it?"

"No, not all because of him. Listen Jack, I just can't. I will get you another tutor so come back in a few days", the blonde said looking at the wall.

Jack saw the blonde turn around and said, "Yeah, don't worry. I mean D stands for delightful right Crawford?" Jack asked turning around to leave.

That night Jack was in a weird mood. He wasn't sure if it was because of his grades and he was worried about not being but the play or because he never got rejected by a girl and technically Kim did reject him and this one time he didn't fight back. There was something about her that stopped him in his tracks. She wasn't like any other girl he has meet and then there is Ally. They have been dating for almost a year and things were good, but there's more to every story and this one was no different. Jack went to sleep not knowing what was going on.

The following morning Kim arrived to school early to talk to Mr. Rosen about tutoring. She gently knock on his door and he smiled and waved her in. "Good morning Kim", he said happily.

"Good morning Mr. Rosen. I'm sorry to bother you but do you have a second to talk?" she asked. He nodded as she continued. "I know you recommended me to tutor Jack Brewer and I am honored you thought about me but I can't do it. I'm sorry".

Mr. Rosen nodded as he understood her situation as it wasn't a secret the two boys don't get along but he chose Kim for reason besides that. "Kim, I know I've put you in an awkward situation but I chose you because you are the best tutor we have and Jack needs that right now". He started as he assumed so many thoughts were running through her head. He took a deep breath and hope this would help him and get her to change her mind. "Okay Kim, I will make you a deal. You help Jack for one month and if it is as terrible as you think, I will get someone else", he finished with pleading.

"Ugh, fine. One month", Kim said in a low voice.

Mr. Rosen smiled and shook Kim's hand. "So does today work?" He asked as Kim was leaving.

"Yeah, today is fine", she responded.

She didn't know what she got herself into but she prayed it would be alright but then she froze. "Holy crap. What about Austin?" She thought. "It's only one months I can lie. It won't be that hard right?" She finished.

If only she knew what she really got herself into.

**There you have it, the second chapter is done! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

Please let's try and get between 20-25 reviews for the next chapter!

Again, thank you so much and I love you all. Until next time,

Missy xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading what you think so please keep them coming! **

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: Here you go. Hope you like this chapter.**

**theditor: Kim is going to need it**

**LeolivianAndKickShipperForever: I will try to make the chapters longer within the next few chapters.**

**Guest: Don't worry. There is a small Auslly introduction in this chapter and I promise there will be more. **

**swagmasterlol: You my friend have a lot of questions that will all be answered hopefully within the next handful of chapters so hold tight.**

**roslina, kickfeaver, kickinfan321, eMILIE and KarateGirl77: Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

That afternoon Jack went back to the tutoring office to meet with his new tutor but was surprised to see Kim waiting for him. "Listen Brewer, this is only temporary. Let's get started", Kim said walking to one of the rooms. Jack was confused but followed her anyways.

Once inside the room Kim went straight to work. "Okay, so here is how it's going to work. You are going to tell me when you are free and if you are not free then make time. It will only be two hour sessions. Leave me what you need to work on and no one and I mean no one finds out about this", Kim said in a stern voice.

Jack nodded but also found Kim's bluntness a turn on. He quickly shook that out of his head real fast. He thought about everything Kim asked and quickly replied, "I am free on weekends. You can come over to my house. Two hours is fine", he paused reaching for his backpack and grabbing some papers and throwing them on the table. "This is what I need help on and trust me; no one will find out", Jack said with a slight smirk going back to the same old Brewer.

Kim nodded and grab all his papers. "Fine, see you Saturday at 10", she said walking out of the room.

"10 as in 10 in the morning?"Jack shouted.

"If that's a problem then we are done here", Kim said turning back around with a straight face.

Jack glared at her and said through gritted teeth, "10 is fine".

Kim nodded and left without another word.

The whole rest of the day Kim ignored Austin not knowing what to say in case anything slipped out. She just needed a few days so she can get something planned out. Austin was a little concerned about the same time just assumed Kim was going through some "girl trouble". He figured since they weren't hanging out he would get some music in so he walked to the music room and made sure no one was inside. He then grab the guitar and started strumming a familiar beat. "And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I've been holding on too tight. With nothing in between. The story of my life"

Ally was walking down the halls getting ready to leave until she heard someone singing, but this voice was different. It was sweet, raw and passionate. She went to the music room to see the back of a guy with blond hair and she wondered who it was. She was so memorized by the voice and without even thinking she started to grab the door handle. But right as she was about to enter the room her phone went off scaring her and the guy. Ally quickly ran out as Austin quickly put everything back in place and check the hallways to make sure they were clear.

Austin was happy to make it out with anyone noticing him as music wasn't something he shared with a lot of people and Ally was mad that her father called her and ruined her chance of finding out who that guy was but she was determined to find him if only she new who she was really looking for.

Saturday rolled around as both Jack and Kim were not looking forward to this morning but there was no other choice. Jack glanced at the clock as it read 9:50 and Kim should be arriving soon but he was so pissed off having to wake up early that nothing else really went through his brain. Usually he wouldn't wake up until noon but no miss smarty-pants had to meet at 10. Jack was pacing in his room, thinking of ways to make this morning hell for Kim but his thinking process got cut short when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

He slowly made his way down, knowing she would be mad having to wait outside but when he got to the door she was looking through her bag and didn't even notice his presence. Jack cleared his throat causing Kim to slightly jump as a happy smirk appeared on Jack's face. Kim rolled her eyes and pushed past him walking into his house.

Kim was amazed at how elegant Jack's house decor was and spaced out. Jack coughed once again signaling Kim follow him up the stairs.

They entered his bedroom and instantly Kim made herself at home, flinging her jacket over his desk chair, dropping her bag at the foot of the bed and taking a seat in the center of his bed with paper spread all over. "Ok, so for the first hour we can work on English and then move on to math", Kim said looking through all the papers.

Jack was shocked at Kim's actions and thought 'this is going to be a long two hours'. 

**There you go. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please let's try and get close to 40 reviews before the next chapter which will be hopefully posted in a few days. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. You make writing so much fun and I love seeing everyone so involved in this story. It's going to be a great journey, so thank you again. There is a small Authors Note at the bottom so please read! **

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: Always the first review on a chapter so thank you on that and don't worry about Auslly and Kick**

**Theditor: You my friend will have to wait to see but you are good.**

**Swagmasterlol: it's kind of like that but not quite. **

**AllThePreciousPiecesAreGone: Thank you so much**

**To: kickinfan321, Guest, Anialovekick, Update; thank you, thank you, thank you **

Surprisingly the two hour session went well. Kim noticed Jack's potential and skills but saw where he was lacking and started to leave little notes all over the pages. And with math; what caused Jack the most trouble was his over thinking every problem and Kim knew an easy way to help that.

Jack was amazed at how patient Kim was with him. She didn't talk down to him but actually talked to him and for once in his life he actually looked past Kim's nerdyness and saw a really nice and caring person. And even though they both realized a new side to each other, it wouldn't change anything...for the time being.

Monday rolled around and it was the same routine expect for once Jack didn't fight as much remembering the conversation he and Kim had in Saturday before she left.

_Flashback: "Ok, well time is up but it doesn't look bad. There are just small things we can fix and be done in no time", Kim said grabbing all her stuff. _

_"Thanks Crawford", Jack said in a low voice. _

_Kim nodded and was about to walk out of the room but stopped, took a deep breath and said, "Jack, can I ask you something?" _

_Jack was shocked they were having an actual conversation and nodded and said, "Sure". _

_"I don't know what you and Austin have going on and all the anger behind your meetings but could you please take it down a notch?" Kim asked in a low but serious voice. _

_Jack looked at her with a confused expression as Kim continued, "All I am saying is that it is getting exhausting and I am sure Ally would agree". _

_Jack still had a blank look on his face but let out sigh and said, "Fine, wherever you say". _

_"Thank you", Kim replied honestly. _

_Jack gave Kim a small nod and she turned around and left._

_End flashback. _

Jack and Austin shared hard glares but it didn't go past that and after only a few light tugs of the arm the guys separated. Ally was shocked as she a Kim shared their "see you tomorrow" look.

A few days later Jack remembered he had another paper due and needed to get a good grade and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed Kim.

After classes were done for the day and most of the hallways were empty, Jack made his way to the tutoring office to see if Kim was there.

Becky was once again at the front desk and instantly perked up when Jack walked in. "Hey Jack", she said happily.

Jack gave a fake smile, something that came second nature to him and said, "Is Kim here?"

Becky nodded and replied, "She is but is with someone right now. Can I help you with anything?" she asked curiously.

Jack shook his head no and added, "I just needed to tell her I need to switch days".

Becky nodded and a held up her index finger signaling Jack to wait one second as she took off to a room. A few minutes later Becky returned with Kim following right behind her with a confused expression and then it got even more confusing when Kim saw Jack. "Brewer", Kim said in a shocked voice.

Jack nodded his head shyly and said, "You got a second to talk?"

"Um, yeah sure", Kim replied getting more confused by the second.

Kim led the way into an empty room and once inside Kim instantly looked at Jack waiting for him to talk. He took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "I need your help on my paper. Are you free tomorrow?"

Kim thought for a minute and was then in a dilemma as she and Austin already had plans because they haven't hung out much but then also thought they if she helped Jack and he got a good grade then the tutoring would be over. "Yeah ok. 5 o'clock at your place", Kim said quickly.

Jack nodded and replied, "Thanks" before walking out of the room as Kim just nodded and walked back to her tutoring session in a weird mood.

Later that night Kim called Austin to tell him the news. "Hey Kimmers", Austin said in a chipper voice.

"Hey Aust. I was just wondering if I can get a rain check for tomorrow?" Kim asked in a soft voice.

"Um, yeah. Is everything ok?" Austin asked worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine but my tutoring session got switched to tomorrow and I really need to help this person", Kim said calmly, surprised at her ability to lie.

"Yeah, I understand. What about this weekend?" Austin asked.

"That sounds perfect" Kim responded back to her normal self.

"Great. See you tomorrow", Austin said hanging up.

"Yep, see ya", Kim said back.

The next day went by smoothly as Kim was going to Jack's and Austin was going to work on his music. He made his way to the music room to see it already occupied. He was about to walk away until he heard singing. It was a voice of an angel as she played the piano effortlessly. Austin stood there just listening to her rendition of Taylor Swift's red and was completely memorized.

Austin stood there for who knows how long just listening to this girl sing her heart out. He never saw her face or even knew who she was but after listening to her voice he was definitely going to change that. He was brought out of his thoughts when the music stopped playing and he heard shuffling inside the room. He quickly looked in the window and saw she was packing up so he swiftly took off while thinking he was going to find out who she was if it's the last thing he does.

**Aw, we are moving along. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Authors Note: I probably won't update for a few days since Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the weekend. **

**Please let's try and get about 45 reviews. We were a little short last chapter but I still got 10 reviews which is awesome so please continue reviewing! **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and Happy Monday! Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving and weekend. To:**

**roslina: Thank you so much! And here is the next one for you**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much and I hope you like this one too**

**FunnyPicklesAreAwesome: I love reading your reviews and you my friend will have to wait and see what happens**

**Janeth 29837: Thank you so much! I am happy to hear you like it and don't worry about kick**

**HayBriannnee: Yes, I am updating!**

**swagmasterlol: Haha, yeah I guess in a way it could be like that**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Kim was almost done helping Jack with his paper when his dad returned home earlier than expected. Jack quickly try to hide Kim but was too late as his father came into his room. "Hey Jack, what's...who are you?" His dad asked with a happy grin

"Kim", Kim replied in a scared but polite tone.

Jack's dad just smiled before saying, "That's my boy. Don't tie yourself down to just one girl and I can tell you that you get your good taste in girls from me. Kim here is very pretty".

Kim became furious and uncomfortable as Jack quickly added, "Dad, it's not like that. I am still only dating Ally. Kim is my tutor remember? And we aren't even friends".

Jack's dad looked between the two and could tell that Jack was telling the truth but he also sensed there was more to the story. "Okay whatever you say. Have fun and use protection", he added as he left the room.

Jack's cheeks were red and now Kim was super uncomfortable and Jack knew it.

Kim quickly grabbed her belongings and was about to run out of the room before Jack stopped her. "Kim listen. I'm sorry about my dad. He tends to find my life right now very interesting. I think he's going through a midlife crisis and living how he wanted back in the day through me".

Kim nodded and gave a slight smile knowing Jack was being honest. "It's okay, I understand. It's just you right?" Kim asked.

Jack shook his head yes feeling a little sad. Kim noticed and quickly added, "I'm sorry I asked. I know that look but trust me; there are times you wished you didn't have siblings. When you could actually have time alone or have your parents actually notice you", Kim said without thinking.

Kim's face instantly fell and she felt embarrassed to be sharing all her problems with someone she wasn't even friends with. Jack noticed that look and replied, "Don't worry, I won't say anything. In all honesty I am sorry to hear that and I guess I can see what you mean. If you don't mind me asking how many siblings do you have?"

"I have three siblings; two brothers and one sister all older", Kim answered.

Jack nodded not knowing what to else to say without making Kim feel even more uncomfortable than she already was and at this point Kim just wanted to leave so she cleared her throat and said, "Well I should get going. Good luck on your paper. You should be fine and see you Monday".

"Yeah, see you. Thanks again for everything Kim", Jack said with a soft smile. Kim returned the gesture and walked out of the room having a feeling that this Jack was real Jack and the one everyone else saw was all an act. And she knew this was definitely not what she signed up for.

That whole night the brunette ran through Austin's mind as he could still hear her voice. He was thinking of plans to figure out who she was without being too stocker-ish. Nothing was coming to mind as sleep instantly took over.

The weekend went by fast as the four were busy working on homework and catching up. Monday rolled around as they were all a little out of it. Jack was thinking about the conversation he and his dad had when Kim was over at his house, Ally was thinking about the guy playing the guitar, Austin was thinking of the girl singing and Kim, poor thing was the most out of it. She thought of the new Jack and then thought about Austin and then Ally. She was way over her head in this plan. She thought she had it all worked out but the more days that went by it felt like she was sinking deeper and deeper into a hole.

The weekend arrived as Kim and Jack were meeting once again. When Kim arrived Jack greeted her with a smile and Kim instantly returned it. Before they started working on whatever Kim had planned they had a nice conversation about the past week and about how each other were doing. This was a new thing for the two of them but for some reason I felt so natural. The two hour session went by pretty fast and even though this was only the third meeting actually working, Jack was getting better already and Kim felt a sense of pride knowing she was helping someone.

Monday mornings are always torture but for the four it was going to be one hell of a day. Kim was happy with how well everything was going, Jack felt like he had a new friend in Kim; even though he would never say it out loud to anyone and both Austin and Ally found the courage and strength to find the person they were looking for and it was all going to start this afternoon.

It was the end of the day as Kim was waiting for Austin so they could head home and work on their AP history paper but as she saw Austin approaching her with a nervous look written all over his face and Kim knew this wasn't good. "Hey Austin, you okay?" Kim asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am fine. Please don't hate me but I'm not going home right now", Austin said quickly.

Kim gave him a new weird look and replied, "Oh, okay. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just going to work on some music because the music room has been pretty empty around this time", Austin said calmly not wanting Kim to catch on right away.

Kim gave Austin a questioning look, knowing something was up but let it slide for the time being and added, "Okay, that's fine. See you tomorrow. Be safe, yeah?"

"Yeah I will. Don't worry", Austin said hugging Kim.

Once they released it took off in their specific direction not looking back.

Kim walked out to an empty parking lot and took in the fresh air. She sat down at one at the benches and just let her thoughts go. As much as you want to go home, she knew she couldn't handle it right now. Her parents were getting on her last nerve about how she should be more like her older siblings.

Her oldest brother was going to be graduating college at the end of the semester and already had a job in place at a law firm. Her older sister was in college but taking on a lot of humanitarian projects and her other brother was going to be graduating high school in June with a full ride scholarship to Stanford.

Kim was very driven, kind hearted and smart but her parents always saw her as the baby of the family who needed something to push her forward. Kim was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't know someone sat down next to her until they decided to talk. "Kim", the voice said softly.

Kim instantly jumped up and grabbed her chest, giving a slight scream. She looked at the source and saw mine other than Jack Freaking Brewer. "What do you want Brewer?" Kim asked harshly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Kim's tone, a little hurt as he hadn't heard that tone in weeks. He shook his head getting rid of the thought and answered, "Well, it's late and I was just wondering why you were still here?"

Kim looked around and noticed the sky was a darker grey and instantly felt cold. She pulled out her phone and saw that an hour had past since she left Austin. She quickly grabbed her things and stated to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" Jack shouted.

Kim spun around and gave him a questioning look and yelled, "Home".

Jack shook his head no and said, "You are not walking home alone when it's dark. I will give you a lift".

Kim's mouth dropped in pure shock that Jack Brewer, Mr. Popular was offering her a ride. Jack saw the wheels turning in her head and added, "Don't worry, I am a safe driver. I got my license 2 weeks ago and I know it's shocking that that I am doing this but I will have you know that I am actually a nice guy".

Kim let out a dry laugh and shook her head no saying, "Thanks but no thanks".

Jack never realized how stubborn Kim was but he was not about to let her win. "Kim, please. For the love of grace just take my offer and stop being so difficult", Jack shouted exasperated.

They were in a stare down not wanting to let the other one win, but then Kim finally let in realizing that it was actually reasonably dark. "Fine. Thank you", Kim said bluntly as Jack walked towards her signaling her to his truck.

While that happening outside, Austin was in the music room trying to find the girl but to his luck, there were a few more people inside the room as he took off to an individual practice room.

He listened closely for a familiar voice but knew it would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. He was about to leave when he heard the angelic voice that has been occupying his brain. He sat by the door and looked out the small window trying to see her but couldn't over all the people so he was just going to wait for her to leave so he could finally see who she was.

He waited about 30 minutes, lost in her voice until he realized that it had stopped. He quickly left his room to see a brunette running out of the music room. Austin sighed in frustration, wondering what god has against him. This was going to be the longest and hardest 'mission' he ever had to do and that included keeping Kim out of the loop when they threw her a surprise birthday party last year and trust him, it was hard lying to your best friend. But Austin was determined to find this mystery brunette; even if she was someone he didn't expect.

**Whew, this was a long chapter. I hope you all liked it and I hope it wasn't too long, boring or confusing. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try for 55-60 reviews for the next chapter.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and thank you, thank you, thank you. You are all the best and I love you all. **

**LeolivianAndKickShipperForever: Thank you so much and I will try super hard to make them longer but it may a little while. **

**roslina: I loved your review! Thank you so much and I hope he would agree, lol**

**Guest: It is closer than you think**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Oh, I know right. The difficulties if life**

**KarateGirl77: Here you go! Hope you like it **

**AnMaRo412: Thank you so much and welcome abroad! **

**swagmasterlol: haha, it would seem that way. But it's what you all want right? Lol**

**To: kickfeaver, HayBriannnee; thank you so much and I hope you like this one. **

**Enjoy!**

All night thoughts ran through the four people's minds. Jack and Kim thought about the ride home and how easy the conversations flowed. It felt like they have been friends for years because there was laughter and joking but more importantly truth and heart. Jack saw the kind spirit in Kim and knew she really wasn't like any other girl he had ever met and Kim saw the real Jack who was actually sweet and quite funny. They talked about random things and even touched and upon family problems as neither really shared this with anyone else but for some reason they connected really well and it scared them more than they would have ever imagined.

Austin and Ally thought about the blonde and brunette they saw a week ago. Austin mentally kicked himself for being so close to actually seeing her but let her slip away as Ally really wanted to know the guy behind the guitar because people with that much talent shouldn't be hiding and she knew that feeling but with music it is all personal and she felt that as the guy played the guitar and for once she felt like there could be someone who understood her and was on her side.

It was Thursday afternoon as Kim and Austin were hanging out, working on homework when Kim couldn't concentrate anymore because after the ride home with Jack on Monday she knew she couldn't hide her 'hanging out' with Jack anymore because strangely enough they sort of became friends. Kim looked at Austin, put her pencil and took a deep breath hating what she was about to start; having a feeling this wasn't going to be how she pictured it. "Austin do you think people can change", Kim asked in a soft voice.

Austin stopped whatever he was working on and gave Kim a confused look. He studied her face and could tell that she was serious. He thought for minute before answering, "Well I think they can if they really want too and there are people there supporting them. But I also think that some people will never change like the popular crowd. They are too far in it to leave now. Why you asking?"

Kim froze when she heard the end of Austin's answer because she didn't think that far in advance. "Um, no reason. Becky and I were talking with some of the other tutors and saw that some bad students have really turned around and are better people", Kim said as she made it up as she went along.

Austin didn't catch on as he knew tutoring was confidential and knew how much Kim loved to help anyone who needed it. He smiled and said, "So, how is your person?"

Kim smiled and said, "My person isn't what I thought. Turns out they are actually really nice".

Austin nodded, happy to see his best friend happy. They talked a little bit more and worked on homework before they called it a night.

Monday came too fast as Kim had a lot to think about as this was the last week of Jack's tutoring with her if she decided to end it. A part of her wanted to ended it so badly so she could stop lying to Austin but another part of her found Jack to be a really nice guy and over the past weeks they formed something kind of close to a friendship.

She didn't know what to do as she was walking to first period but got pulled out of her thoughts as Mr. Rosen approached her. "Good morning Miss Crawford. Do you have a second to talk?" He asked

Kim smiled and looked straight ahead to see Austin waiting for her but right behind Austin was Jack and Ally. She was thinking about what was going to happen between the two as she looked between Austin who gave her a confused look and Jack who looked nervous, too nervous to mess with Austin as he just walked right past him. Ally was confused at Jack's actions but let it slide.

Once Kim saw Jack pass Austin she turned back to Austin rose her index finger and signaled him to hold on one second which Austin agreed too. Kim looked back to Mr. Rosen and said, "Good morning and yes I do".

Mr. Rosen smiled and nodded as they made their way to his classroom. Once inside Mr. Rosen asked, "So, you are done?"

Kim thought for a second as she was having a mental debate with so many factors to think about, but as much as they weren't friends she couldn't leave him now. "No, I will keep going", Kim finally said in a soft voice.

Mr. Rosen let out a sigh of relief and smiled saying, "I am glad to hear that. Thank you so much Kim".

Kim gave a slight smile and nodded ass students stated to enter the room. Kim quickly waved goodbye to Mr. Rosen as she made her way out of the room but not before catching Jack's eyes which held an expression of nervousness. Kim gave him a genuine smile which he returned knowing what that meant.

Kim made it to her class with Austin just in time but was greeted by Austin who had a confused expression on his face. "Austin you ok?" Kim asked as she took her seat next to him.

"Yeah, I am fine. Is everything ok with you?" he asked back.

"Yeah, everything is fine", Kim replied back wondering why he was acting like this.

"Ok", Austin finished as his attention was now focused on the front of the classroom.

Kim gave a slight nod as she also faced the forward knowing this was going to be a long day.

For half the day Austin and Kim didn't talk as Austin felt like Kim was hiding something because of her meeting with Mr. Rosen but at the same time his mind may still be thinking about the brunette. Kim was also freaking out, wondering if Austin figured out her secret or at least part of it.

As lunch was ending Kim went to find Austin so they could talk and straighten everything up because after all they are best friends. Kim spotted Austin at his locker looking angry. "Austin", Kim said in soft voice trying not to scare him.

Austin jumped slightly at the sound causing him to hit his head on his locker door. "Shit", Austin hissed.

"Oh my gosh. Austin, are you ok?" Kim asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine", Austin started. "I am sorry about this morning", he finished with a shy smile.

Kim grinned and said, "It's fine but do you want to tell me what's up?"

"Well when you talked to Mr. Rosen this morning I thought you were hiding something from me", Austin repaid honestly looking Kim straight in the eyes.

Kim gave a small smile and responded, "Mr. Rosen was just asking me about tutoring", telling him most of the truth.

"Oh really?" Austin asked shocked and a little embarrassed.

"Yeah', Kim said raising an eyebrow wondering what he really thought.

"Oh, that's good. I didn't know what I was thinking. I am sorry", Austin finished giving Kim a hug.

Kim chuckled and said, "It's fine. I am just glad you aren't mad anymore".

Austin gave a fake laugh as Kim opened mouth to ask him about what he was thinking about but got cut off by the bell. "Are you tutoring today?" Austin asked as he closed his locker.

"I don't know. Are you going to the music room?" Kim asked back

"Yeah I may. Is that ok?" he wondered.

"Yep, its fine. You are talented my friend and should really consider allowing people to see that. You should perform some time", Kim said in a whisper as they walked down the halls.

"In your dreams Crawford but seriously, thank you", Austin said, whispering the last part as they arrived to Kim's class. They waved goodbye as the rest of the day carried on.

After the last bell Kim rang, Kim and Austin met up at their lockers and decided to go to the tutoring office and music room respectively.

Kim walked into the office and smiled at Becky who was smiling wildly. "Becky, are you ok?" Kim asked concerned.

Becky just nodded as Kim added, "Ok, see you later" walking to one of her designated rooms to see there was someone already in there. She was mad and confused and as she opened the door and said, "I am sorry but this is my room. Can I help you with something?"

The person turned around as Kim's mouth fell to the ground. "Brewer. What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Jack just smiled and without thinking, walked towards Kim and embraced her in a hug but what neither of them expected was a tingling feeling running through their bodies. They quickly released as Jack said, "Thank you for still tutoring me".

Kim beamed and said, "It's no problem. I honestly didn't want to leave you when we have made real progress".

Jack smiled happily and added, "Well I will let you get back to tutoring. See you Saturday", walking out the door.

Kim just nodded not knowing what to say as there was a new aura around them.

Once Jack left, both he and Kim still felt the hug and knew that this wasn't a good thing. Jack scolded himself for the action but at the same time he felt something he has never felt before. Now don't get him wrong, he loves Ally but is not quite sure if he is in love with her. They got together because they were suppose to not because they wanted too. And Kim couldn't believe she could actually have feelings for Jack; her best friends enemy. This wasn't a soap opera where drama was always around, this was real life and one that would change everything.

While Kim was at the tutoring office having a now growing headache over what just happened, Austin made his way to the music room to see that one of the individual practice rooms was taken so just grabbed the nearest guitar and started strumming; not paying any attention to whoever might be there.

He was strumming through Avicii's 'Wake Me Up', for practice when he heard a faint singing voice but it wasn't just any voice, it was THE voice that has been on his mind nonstop. He was still gently playing the guitar while trying to listen to the voice.

As he was doing that, the person inside the room was doing vocal warm ups to Ariana Grande's 'The Way' when she heard the sound of a guitar but the way it was played sounded like the blonde she has been looking for.

What neither of them knew was that they both stopped what they were doing and went to go find the source and when they do find out, they are about to be in for a shock when they come face to face.

Austin put the guitar down and walked towards the room as the person on the inside was about walk out. Just when Austin was about to knock on the door, the door swung open and when they both saw who was in front of them their mouths dropped as they whispered at the same time, "Dawson", "Moon.

**So there you have it. Austin and Ally finally had a moment! Please R&R and let me know what you think. Is it moving to fast? Is it boring or confusing? **

**Please let's try and get past 60 reviews for the next chapter which will hopefully be up by the weekend. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and happy Saturday and happy weekend! So with the holiday season here and school, I will probably only update a few times I week. Sorry but please hang tight! Thank you for the love and support.**

**Guest: I seriously love reading your reviews and since you gots to know, here is the next chapter!**

**swagmasterlol: Yep Kim stayed and yay for the hug. Had to through in a little Kick and yep, Auslly knows it's each other now. I kind of want to say FINALLY! Lol**

**AnMaRo412 and SnookieB123: Here is the next chapter!**

**To KarateGirl77, kickfeaver and Anialoveskick: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are all seriously the best!**

**Enjoy!**

Austin Moon and Ally Dawson have never been at a loss of words until this moment when they realized that the one person they were looking for was the one person they shouldn't be talking to at all. They just stared at one another not knowing what to do because they honestly couldn't believe that each other was the person.

After another minute of silence Austin broke it by asking, "So you are singing piano girl?"

Ally shrugged her shoulders and shot back, "You are guitar guy?"

Austin couldn't help but smile and shrug his shoulders as well. Ally let out an annoyed puff of air and added "Well, there is only one way to find out the truth. What song was i singing if it was me?"

"Red by Taylor Swift", Austin answered quickly.

Ally's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as Austin added, "What song was I singing?"

"Story of my life by one direction. Ok, what was I wearing that day?" Ally asked quickly.

Austin closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Ally thought for sure she got him but at the last second Austin said, "Black ankle boots, dark skinny jeans and that black leather jacket. I didn't see your shirt as your back was facing me".

Ally rolled her eyes as Austin asked, "Well what did I have on that day?"

Ally thought back and instantly answered, "Black and yellow Supras, black pants, yellow shirt or at least that was what was hanging out under your black jacket".

Austin grinned as silence filled the air once again as they knew that each other really was the right person. Austin looked at Ally and asked "So do you sing a lot?"

"No, not really. I mean I sing you at home when no one is around. What about you?" She asked back curiously.

"Same as you and occasionally Kim has heard me sing", Austin said with smile.

Ally slightly smiled and let out a sigh. The room filled with silence for like the fourth time since they have been in there and then Austin got an idea. "Hey, let's sing together", he said in a giddy voice.

Ally instantly shot up saying, "No, nope, not going to happen".

"Oh, come on. I already heard you sing. It will be fun", Austin protested.

Ally thought for a second and then saw Austin smiling at her and she finally gave in. "Fine, what song are we singing?" She asked.

"Um, your choose", He said grabbing the guitar.

Ally was thinking of a good song before she thought of the perfect one. She started to hum a familiar tune as Austin caught on and instantly started to play along.

*Insert 'Stay' by Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko* (sorry, didn't feel like putting the song in)

As Ally sang the last note she locked eyes with Austin and was lost in his eyes as he was with hers as there was a new connection between the two, but then Ally remembered she has a boyfriend that she loved, but is love really enough? And then, though she hated to admit it there was something special with Austin.

Ally quickly looked away and cleared her throat as now things felt a little awkward. "You have a nice voice", Austin said out of the blue.

Ally slightly blushed and said, "Thank you. You do too. And you have an amazing skills on the guitar".

"Thanks", Austin said still looking at Ally and noticing she was even more beautiful up close.

Ally was thinking about what just happened and was about to say something but her phone was off, scaring the duo. Ally quickly answered and talked softly, before hanging up. "Well, I have to go. Thanks for singing with me. It was fun", Ally said grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe we can meet next week?" Austin asked randomly.

Ally's eyebrows furrowed together, thinking that that probably wasn't the best idea. Austin noticed and added, "No one has to know. Please?"

And before Ally had any time to think, the words came out of her mouth, "Sure".

Austin grinned and said, "Great! See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya", Ally said walking out the door with a smile on her face.

Austin was actually quite happy considering the person was Ally but then he thought about Kim and how she would react to him hanging out with Ally because of Jack. Just when he thought things were getting better things took a step back.

Friday came and went as the mood for the four seem different but of course in a good way.

Jack was really happy Kim decided to continue tutoring him. She saw a side of him very few people have and for once he one wasn't ashamed or tried to hide it from her because oddly enough she was the one that brought it out of him. Kim was trying to sort through her feelings which wasn't good. A tiny part of her found Jack quite charming and honestly he wasn't horrible to look at, but he was also so sweet to her considering she was an 'outsider'. Austin was in a trance over Ally's voice and personality. She was actually funny but also so passionate about music and for once he found someone who enjoyed it as much as him. And Ally saw the kindness and drive in Austin. He was so talented and surprisingly they sounded amazing together. He was sweet and it got her wondering why he and Jack didn't get along because as crazy as it may seem, they could actually get along pretty well.

Saturday morning rolled around as Jack woke up early to get ready for his tutoring session with Kim. He tried on five different outfits and then stopped; wondering why he was trying so hard. '_Maybe because you actually have feelings for her_', his conscience taunted. "No, I don't and I'm dating Ally", Jack shot back talking to himself. '_I know but when is the last time you and Ally have actually hung out'_, his conscience asked. Jack thought for a second and then realized he couldn't remember when because he has been so wrapped up with tutoring. '_And if you really loved Ally then you would have made time for her as well as tutoring',_ his conscience ended, knowing that it got Jack. "Shut up!" Jack yelled to himself. He couldn't like Kim right? She was just his tutor. Nothing more, nothing less. As Jack was giving yourself a pep talk the doorbell rang as Jack ran downstairs ready to work but every thought left his mind when he saw Kim standing in front of him looking quite pretty in a flowy long dress and the only thing he thought it was 'damn it's going to be a long 2 hours'.

"Ugh," Jack yelled frustrated trying to figure out the math problem. Kim gently placed her hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his anger. He was about to yell at her because he was so mad but when he saw the soft smile on her lips he gave in and smiled back. Kim leaned closer to Jack and grabbed his eraser, erasing the work he just did saying, "Just remember what I told you. Don't think too much about it. Try it again." Jack just nods taking in Kim's scent of sweet fruit as it instantly brought a smile to his face.

He looked at the problem again and tried to remember all the hints Kim gave him. He looked over the problem not reading too much into it, then he worked on one side and then the other, taking his time to make sure he made no mistakes and then he solved it. He checked his answer again the answer key Kim had and instantly jumped out of his chair, ecstatic that he got it right.

Kim smiled, so happy to see Jack gaining confidence but then she was instantly getting swung around by a giddy Jack who was so into the moment that he kissed her check. It took Jack a few seconds to realize what happened as he quickly put Kim down as both their cheeks were now a nice shade of pink. "Sorry", Jack muttered.

"It's fine", Kim said taking her seat and starting to move onto the next problem. Jack followed suit but was distracted as his lips still tingled and his body was warm inside. He never got this feeling with Ally. Sure there were sparks but this was like a freaking fireworks display. '_It's because you have real feelings for this girl who is actually beautiful', _his conscience said. "Yeah she is beautiful", Jack said.

"Who is beautiful?" Kim asked curiously.

Jack spun around to the side to see Kim looking at him with a curious look that made her look even cuter. 'Seriously!' He thought.

"Seriously what?" Kim asked again.

"Am I talking out loud?" Jack asked embarrassed.

"Yeah you are. You said yeah she is beautiful and seriously", Kim said smiling .

"Oh sorry about that", Jack said feeling his cheeks getting a little warmer.

"It's fine. I assume you are talking about Ally?" Kim replied.

"Yep", Jack said putting on his fake smile and lying through his teeth.

Kim smiled and was about to say something when the timer went off. "Well, that's it for today. Jack you were doing a great job and I am so proud of you. See you Monday and have a good rest of the day", Kim said grabbing her bag.

"Thank you Kim, for everything. I couldn't have done it without you. Have a nice day too and see you later", Jack said walking with her to the front door.

They waved goodbye one last time and as he closed the door his conscience added, '_You got a bad boy and don't even try to deny it. I know everything you are thinking'. _Jack let out a frustrated groan but then thought about everything that just happened. Maybe he does like her but they have to be friends first and knew as soon as the last thought entered his mind, it wasn't going to be easy and it got him thinking, "Is she worth it? He is 'popular', she isn't. What about his reputation?" But in the end his conscience told him, '_She is worth more than you know_' and Jack knew first hand that that was 100 percent true.

**And there you have it. Things are starting to brew! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try and reach 70 before the next chapter. I have faith you can do it!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and Happy Wednesday! Sorry I didn't upload sooner but I am now!**

**swagmasterlol: Yeah, pretty much, lol! And thanks for the idea! Things will start to happen very soon so hang tight!**

**Guest! I am glad you enjoyed it!**

**To KarateGirl77, kickfeaver, SnookieB123, Anialoveskick, HayBriannnee and ItsYaGirlTerTer: Thank you so much! Hope you all like this next one**

**Enjoy!**

When Kim returned home later that night she couldn't stop thinking about Jack kissing her. Sure it was only on the cheek but it still made her body warm and left a lasting impression on her.

She was so confused because after that action her feelings came out stronger but Jack was with Ally and they were like the perfect couple and then there was Austin. She felt terrible for leaving him in the dark all this time and now with the kiss permanently tattooed in her mind it was going to be even harder to hide this. And it got her wondering why she started this in the first place.

Over the next few months things were the same but different. Jack, Kim, Austin and Ally all kept meeting in secret. Jack was improving with every session and Austin and Ally connected more personally through their afternoon jam sessions. They all knew this is bad, to be lying to one another but for some reason, the secretive part was what made exciting and dangerous.

It was a beautiful April day as Jack and Ally decided to hang out. They both missed each other and knew that they needed this for more than they let on. Ally arrived at Jack's house and they shared a kiss as Ally entered the house but when they kissed, the spark they once shared wasn't there as Kim sneakily popped back into Jack's mind. He quickly shook his head, getting rid of the thought as he noticed Ally was looking at his school work that was laid out all over the table. She glanced over a few before one paper caught her eye. It was a math test, but it wasn't the fact that it was math; it was the fact that he got an 84 percent on it. She knew math was Jack's worst subject but seeing a B on his test left her speechless.

As Ally was looking at Jack's paper, he was thinking of lie because Ally still had no idea Jack was in tutoring or that his enemy's best friend was the one helping him. "Jack, you got an 84 on your math test? I'm so happy for you!" Ally shouted embracing him in a hug.

"Thanks Alls", Jack replied with a smile.

"So this is why we haven't hung out a lot? You were working your butt off?" Ally said grinning.

"Yep, that's it. I am sorry I didn't tell you. It was just something I wanted to do alone. You know, proving I could do it", Jack answered feeling bad about lying about the real reason.

"Aw Jack, it's fine. I totally understand. But I am really proud of you", Ally said still smiling.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying time together and for once in the past months, they forgot about the one person who has changes their lives a little bit for better and a little for the worst.

Kim and Austin also hung out, enjoying time together. They caught up and talked about random things but loved every second of it. Kim was happy to hear Austin was getting more into music and even had a 'friend' he was working with and Austin was happy to hear Kim had a new 'friend' as well and was making a difference in someone else's life. They also talked about the school year ending as they couldn't believe that in two months it will all be over with and then welcome to junior year and college talk.

Over the next month Kim and Jack worked tirelessly to make sure Jack was all set for finals as Kim wouldn't be able to help him as much she had to study herself and it was times like these that Jack really enjoyed spending time with Kim and seeing her driven and serious because all she has done these past months has looked out for Jack and making sure he was prepared. The memories brought a smile to his face as he asked the question neither of them expected. "We are friends, right Kim?"

Kim slowly raised her head to see Jack with a serious expression. "Um, yeah I guess we are", she replied more as a question.

"Good", Jack said with a satisfied smile, knowing that they were really friends.

Ally and Austin kept meeting in the music room, hanging out, playing songs and kind of getting to know each other. One day Austin told Ally he was an amazing piano player which caused her to call him out. They were just messing around, playing on the piano when somehow their fingers touched and sent sparks shooting up their arms. Cliché much, yeah I know. They quickly retracted from one another as the room suddenly felt hot and things were a little awkward. They both looked at each other with a shy smile and continued on like nothing happened but what they felt was definitely not nothing.

May was coming to an end as finals were right around the corner. Jack for once in his life felt confident and he owed it all to Kim who truly saved his ass and became one of the few people he has opened up too and trusted and he was going to prove it to her; that he really is her friend. He had to think of the perfect gift for her which was harder than he thought.

It was the weekend before finals and Jack was still looking for a gift for Kim. He was walking around aimlessly, looking in every window before something caught his eyes. It was simple but beautiful, just some of the words you could use to describe Kim and he knew right then that he found the perfect gift.

Ally was at home listening to music as she was finishing up one of her final projects when a certain song came on the radio, freezing all sudden movement. She couldn't focus as the song brought back certain memories that changed her life in ways she never imagined. She never expected to be so conflicted with her feelings and for once in her life has never ever lied so much to the people she cared about the most but hanging out with Austin has been the greatest thing but she also knew that Jack deserved better and she was somehow going to make it right.

It was Tuesday morning as Jack arrived to school early and in a very good mood. His finals yesterday were the easiest tests he has ever taken and today he was going to for drop off Kim's gift with the help of his best friend Jerry. All Jerry had to do was drop off the gift at the tutoring office and Jerry being Jerry, did it without any questions or idea why. Jack walked away from Jerry satisfied; knowing today was going to be a good day.

Later the afternoon when Kim went to the tutoring office to drop off some papers, she noticed a small bag in her mailbox cubby. Curiously she opened the bag to see a small box so she quickly opened me box to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with a 'K' charm. She was speechless as she searched for a card or anything that might tell her who it was from and at the very bottom she found the card the read, "_Kim, thank you for everything you have done these past months and for never giving up on me. You are an awesome girl, but more importantly an amazing friend. I couldn't have done it with you"._

Instantly a smile appeared on her face as she knew right away who it was from. She quickly grabbed a card from the front desk and wrote a thank you in return. As Kim reread the card, she laughed to herself and sealed it carefully. She made sure the halls were empty as she quickly made her way to Jack's locker, swiftly dropping the card in and walking away in a giddy mood. And for once she forgot about the hate between Jack and Austin and was happy to have a new friend.

The next morning Jack arrived to school ready for finals to be done and over with. He went to his locker to drop off half his books when a small card fell to the ground. He quickly grabbed it and opened it cautiously not knowing what it was. As soon as he saw the writing a smile appeared in his face as the card read_, "Jack, thank you for the gift. It was very thoughtful and words cannot describe how proud I am of you; for all the long hours and hard work you put in. You are seriously such a kind hearted guy and an amazing friend too. If you ever need someone to talk to call or text me 208-2410. PS: It's a privilege for you to have my number so don't screw it up"._ He chuckled to himself as Kim never ceased to amaze him and he knew what he had to do and he just hoped it all worked out.

It was the end of the week and finals were finally over. Summer was about to begin and everyone couldn't be more excited about it. Ally walked to the music room to grab the last of her things when she came across a small black notebook with a bow on the cover just sitting there on the stool. She looked around make sure no one was around or watching her as she picked it up and opened it to find a small note on the first page. "_Ally, you are too talented to let your ideas go to waste so whatever an idea comes to you, write it in here so later on you can look back and create magic_". Ally smiled knowing who it was from but it also made her feel confident that someone besides her family was supporting her. She walked away a new Ally and was about to make a change.

Saturday morning rolled around as it was officially the first day of summer break. It was a time for sleeping in, hanging out with friends, enjoying the sun and outdoors but for two people they were rehearsing the conversation they dreaded the most. They both cared about one another but at the same time realized that them together with what has happened over the past months wasn't going to work it's been nothing but lies.

The girl made her way to the guys house and took a few deep breaths, not wanting to crush his heart but had to do this to clear her conscience that has been eating her alive and move on a better and stronger person. She rang the doorbell as she heard soft voices and footsteps approaching the door. She put on her best fake smile as the door slowly opened. The guy smiled in return and opened the door wider for her to enter. They had a quick hug and as the girl released from the hug said, "We need to talk".

**And we have a little cliffy everyone! Please R&R and let me know what you think. Sorry if this moved a little fast but I promise it will slow down.**

**Please let's try and get close to 80 reviews before the next chapter! The more reviews I get the faster I upload!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! You got pretty close to the goal and I am in a good mood today so I decided 'why not upload the next chapter' and so here we go.**

**Theditor: Thanks…and I hope you meant it the good way…lol**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Yes, it's finally here! Wanted to build up to it. Sorry if it felt long.**

**Guest: Thank you and you will have to read and find out!**

**Jacki Phan: That's interesting because at my school an 84 is a B.**

**swagmasterlol: I am so with you! And you will have to read to find out!**

**kickfeaver, HayBriannnee, and SnookieB123: Thank you, thank you, thank you**!

The guy nodded and signaled to the stairs, indicating that they should talk in his bedroom. They walked in silence and once the door closed the girl just took off talking. "Jack, you know I love you but if I can be honest, I don't know if I am in love with you. You are a great guy and this past year with you has been amazing but over the past few months I have been working on my music and kind of met someone else. Now before you think I cheated or am cheating on you, I haven't. I was faithful to you but this guy has become a really good friend of mine and there is just something between us I can't explain and it isn't fair to you if I'm not in this relationship 100 percent. I just hope one day you can forgive me", Ally said now catching her breath.

The room was silent as the expression on Jack's face was unreadable. Ally was scared about what what's about to happen but a second later a soft smile appeared on Jack's face as Ally was now confused. Jack let out a soft chuckle and said, "Ally, don't worry. I would never accuse you of cheating. We are allowed to have other friends and to be honest I feel the same way. I love you but not in love with you and we got together in not the most normal of ways. I have enjoyed the past year with you too, so much and since we are on a roll of being honest, I was in tutoring and that is how I got such a good grade on my math test. But I also felt a connection my tutor as we became friends too", Jack said catching his breath as well.

The wheels in both their minds were spinning out-of-control as so many thoughts circled around. 'They both met someone else. They both lied. They are both in the same situation. At the same time realization hit the two as they both smiled and embrace each other in a warming hug knowing that they will always care for each other. "So, does this mean what I think it means?" Ally whispered.

Jack rose an eyebrow any replied, "I think so?" in more of a question.

Ally smiled and added, "Don't worry, it's a mutual decision. We have the whole summer to figure something out".

Jack smiled and nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the day hanging out and lightly touching upon each other's 'person'. They both knew that when the time was right they would share that information but right now, it was all about baby steps and their friendship.

Kim and Austin were using the first day of summer vacation not in the way they expected to. Kim's mom had to run some errands leaving Kim to babysit the neighbors' kids. Now normally Kim wouldn't have a problem with it but unfortunately for her, her mother fed the kids candy before she left and now they were bouncing off the walls.

For two hours it was nonstop running, yelling, chasing and attacking. Kim was thankful for Austin's help, knowing she would be dead without him and it was times like this that the duo missed. It was them against the world with nothing holding them back and the babysitting was a good distraction from the real world and all that has happened. And even though they were both fighting so many thoughts and questions, they both knew that timing was everything and that this summer was going to be the one that you would never forget.

After the kids left, Austin and Kim were more than exhausted and Austin was going to use this time to drop a hint on Kim about Ally knowing she would be too tired to really pay attention. "Hey Kim", Austin said in a low voice, not making eye contact with her.

"Hm", Kim said quietly.

"So, I have to tell you something", Austin said quickly. This comment caught Kim's attention and she was now looking at Austin thinking it was something bad. Austin saw the concerned look on Kim's face and gave her a smile letting her know it's not what she thinks. Austin took a deep breath and added, "Over the past months while you were tutoring I spent a lot of time in the music room and met a new friend".

Kim smiled and replied, "Austin that is great news. I am happy to hear you found someone else who appreciates your talent like I do. And since we are being honest I feel like I should be too", Kim paused taking a deep breath, gathering her thoughts and continued saying, "I have actually become friends with the person I tutored".

Austin didn't expect that but was happy for Kim. "That's great news Kim. I'm happy to see you changing people's life but also caring enough to have a real relationship. They are lucky to have you in their lives but I only have one request", Austin said with a smirk. Kim nodded, allowing him to continue. "That I don't have to fully share my best friend", Austin added.

Kim laughed and said, "Don't worry about that but the same goes for you mister".

"Touché, but you don't have to worry either," Austin said as they hugged each other, knowing that no matter what happens they will always be best friends.

A few days later Austin and Kim returned to Austin's house after a crazy afternoon at the beach to be greeted by Austin's mom Mimi; which normally isn't a good thing but she was smiling at the two and they knew that it still wasn't a good thing. "Hey mom", Austin said as his voice cracked a little.

Mimi laughed at her son and said, "Don't worry Austin. You aren't trouble. Well at least not this time."

Kim laughed but stopped when she caught Austin glaring at her. "Okay, so what's up mom?" Austin asked confused.

"Nothing much, but I do need to tell you something along with Kim and I didn't want to miss her. Anyways, tomorrow night we are having some people over in the afternoon and they are staying for dinner. And Kim sweetheart, you are invited as well," Mimi said with a smile.

Austin nodded, not really caring but happy Kim will be there to keep you company. "Oh thank you Mimi, but I don't want to intrude", Kim said softly.

At those words Austin instantly looked at Kim and thought 'please don't leave me alone'. "Kim, honey. You want like a daughter to this family, well actually you are family. And I am not letting you out otherwise," Mimi said nicely but sternly.

Kim smiled and said, "Well then, I will be delighted to join the Moon's tomorrow night for dinner."

Mimi squealed and embraced Kim, then her son in a hug and then left with a bounce in her step.

Austin smiled at Kim and said, "Thank you".

Kim returned the smile and replied, "Well, it is not like I could have gotten out of it".

Austin shook his head and chuckled at Kim. They hung out a little while longer and then as Kim was leaving Austin joked, "See you tomorrow".

"Ha ha", Kim said as she rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

It was Tuesday night are better known as the night Austin had to behave himself as they were having guests over. His parents didn't tell him anything about tonight as he assumed it was probably some sort of business meeting because he had to dress nicely. Not like suit and tie nice but polo shirt and khaki nice. He even had to text Kim asking her to wear a summer dress per his mother's request.

Austin was just chilling in his room as he was kind of on lockdown. His mother kindly but ever so sternly suggested or in other words told Austin to stay in his room until someone got him as they thought he may effortlessly screw something up.

Austin was singing along to random songs on the radio, bored out of his mind when he heard knocking on his door. He quickly jumped to answer, thinking he was free but sadly there was no such luck as Kim appeared in front of him dressed in the pink dress and black flats. "Well look at you Kimmy. Haven't seen you this dressed up since 8th grade graduation", Austin said jokingly, knowing Kim dressing up was quite rare.

"Oh, shut it", she snapped.

Austin put his hands up in surrender and said, "I am kidding. You look wonderfully beautiful", hugging her.

"Well, thank you. And you don't look half bad yourself, Kim said smiling widely.

They both laughed as they sat on Austin's bed. "So, Mama Moon locked you up?" Kim asked playfully.

"Ha ha", Austin said bluntly, knowing she already knew the answer.

Kim laughed at Austin's behavior and added, "Austin can you blame her? The last time you had guests over you were running around and accidentally hit you dad causing the food people over the place".

Austin rolled his and said, "I was younger".

"Dude, it was like last year!" Kim shot back.

"Like I said, I was younger", Austin said pouting.

They spent another 15 minutes hanging out before Mimi came to get them. They were told to sit on the sofa without touching any food or decorations that were laid out and then answer the door when the guests arrived.

Kim was keeping an eye on Austin, knowing he had low will power to actually listen but luckily for them, they were only sitting there for a few minutes before the doorbell rang.

Austin and Kim checked over each other's appearance before answering, ready for the night to begin but when Austin opened the door everything he just thought wen out the windrow as, "Shit", "Fuck", "Damn" and "Seriously" came out if everyone's mouth in a whisper.

**And another cliffy. You all guessed the correct people from the previous chapter so congrats! But also there weren't many options. But I am so happy to see you all so interested in this story. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please let's try and get close to 90. I know it's a little out there but I know you can do it! And if we get close I will update tomorrow as an early weekend gift! **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the awesome reviews. I love reading them all. **

**KarateGir77: Thank you so much and welcome back! **

**Theditor, kickfeaver, SnookieB123: Here you go. I hope you like it! **

**Anialoveskick: Thank you so much! That makes me so happy! **

**swagmasterlol: Hm, I don't know. You will have to read the chapter and to answer your other question; it's in here my friend! **

**Guest: Thank you so much and you will have to read it to find out! And haha, thanks. I thought the curding under the breath was a nice touch. Lol**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Well all your guesses will be answered here! **

**Here is your early weekend gift and this chapter will also be a two parter, which will make sense at the end. So enjoy! **

Austin stayed frozen at the door as anger started to feel his body and Kim became nervous. They stood there for a few minutes until Mimi broke the silence, "Austin, don't be rude. Let our guest in. Hello Jack," Mimi said.

"Hey Aunt Mimi", Jack said walking in and giving her a hug.

"And you must be Ally," Mimi asked with a grin.

"Yes ma'am," Ally said in a soft voice

"Oh, honey. Please call me Mimi and I have heard so much about you", she added ushering the four teenagers to the family room. As they entered the house Ally and Kim's minds were thinking 'oh my gosh Austin and Jack are cousins'. "Please sit down, mingle and have fun," Mimi finished then turned to Austin whispering, "Please be civil and don't fight tonight". Austin nodded in agreement knowing he couldn't screw it up but luckily for him Kim was here to keep him in line. Austin joined the three as silence filled the air.

They were all freaking out as this was the first time they have all been together outside of school. Now normally it wouldn't be awkward and some not so friendly words would be exchanged but since they have all hung out secretly it changed everything they fought so hard to keep the same.

After another minute to silence Kim spoke up not being able to handle it anymore. "Ally, I don't think we have been formally introduced but I Kim. Kim Crawford."

Ally smiled a genuine smile happy that someone decided to break the awkward tension. "Ally Dawson. And it's nice to meet you."

"You too", Kim replied with the same smile Ally showed.

Austin and Jack looked between the girls, shocked and confused by their conversation as silence took over the room once again. As the four sat around the room every once in a while Jack and Kim and Austin and Ally shared glances, happy to see each other but not in these circumstances.

The doorbell rang once again as Austin quickly got up to answer it. He opened the door with a smile and said, "Hey Aunt Victoria. Happy Birthday".

"Oh, thank you sweetie. It's good seeing you Austin. How have you been? I've missed you", Victoria said happily.

"It's good seeing you too. I've been good. I was just busy with school and I have missed you too," Austin replied hugging his aunt.

"Hey son", a deep male voice said.

"Hey Uncle Charlie", Austin said giving him a handshake.

As Austin closed door, his mother ran out to greet her sister. "Vic, Happy Birthday little sis".

"Thanks Mi. The house looks amazing and it smells delicious," Victoria said as they hugged.

The women caught up for a few minutes until Austin's dad joined everyone in the family room. Austin rolled his eyes as his dad tried to act manlier. "Charles", Austin's dad said flatly.

"Michael", Charlie replied.

The men were in a stare down that looked oddly familiar to Kim and Ally as it was like looking in a mirror. The room was silent as Mimi broke it by saying, "Well let's have some appetizers" signaling to the kitchen. Victoria dragged Charlie away as Mike followed Mimi.

The four kids stood still not wanting to join the awkward situation with the adults as Ally said softly, "Kim, could you show me where the bathroom is?"

Kim quickly be replied, "Yeah of course" wanting to leave the silence as soon as possible.

As they were walking down the hallway Ally asked Kim, "Do you know what's going on?"

Kim shook her head no saying, "No, not a clue. Do you?" hoping she might know something.

"No, sorry but I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. Good luck", Ally said sincerely.

"I couldn't agree more. Thanks and good luck to you too", Kim said to Ally as she entered the bathroom.

Kim walked back out to check the guys to make sure they were both still alive but when she heard silence she got nervous and quickened her pace to see Jack sitting on the sofa with Austin standing by the kitchen entrance glaring at him. Kim walked over to Austin and gently nudged him in the side breaking his glare. He looked at Kim and tried to smile but just couldn't in this situation. Kim went on her tippy toes and whispered "Stay calm, deep breaths. I am here and everything will be fine", in Austin's ears. Austin did what Kim said and felt a little better but knew that he couldn't wait for tonight to be over with.

As Ally rejoined the group, Mimi came out and said, "Alright kids, dinner is ready".

The four walked in and sat on opposite side and opposite ends of the table not wanting to associate with one another. They were enjoying and nice and quiet meal until Victoria started a conversation. "So Austin how was school? Are you still doing music?"

Mike groaned as Austin rolled his eyes in annoyance at his father's behavior. "Yeah, I am still doing music Aunt Victoria and school was good", Austin said in the happiest voice he could muster.

"Well that's great to hear and Ally here does music too so maybe you guys could work together sometime?" Victoria said with a smile.

At the sound of that Ally started to choke on her food as both their faces turned a nice shade of pink. "Really? Well that is interesting. I didn't know that", Austin said calmly.

Victoria nodded and continued talking, not realizing the tension that was building around the table. "Kim honey, it's good seeing you. You look wonderful and have blossomed into a beautiful young lady", she said smiling.

Kim blushed and replied, "Thank you Victoria. You look wonderful as well and it's great seeing you too".

Everyone slowly started to feel a little bit better as Mimi and Victoria continued to talk. Mike was angry about all the music talk and Charlie saw it as he was going to push him farther. "Mike, what's up your ass?" Charlie asked with a slight grin.

Mike glared at Charlie and replied, "Nothing".

"Well it seems to me you don't support your son's talents which is a shame because he really is talented; unlike some other people", Charlie said bluntly.

Jack shifted in his seat knowing it was him as Kim and Ally felt bad about what was happening to the guys.

"Music will get you nowhere in life. The only thing Austin has going for him is his academics", Mike yelled.

"Well that's better than my son. He is alethic but how far can that go", Charlie yelled back.

Victoria and Mimi both tried to calm their husbands down but once they start something like this, they don't finish until someone has won. Austin and Jack were both furious as Ally thought the things being said to both guys were hurtful and Mike's comments stung a little too deep and Kim couldn't believe that both dads were acting like such jerks.

Everyone tried so hard to make sure tonight went well but for some reason it never does as this was only the beginning to a long night. For once Mimi thought that they could have a peaceful and civil dinner since everyone was older but damn everyone's egos. This was the first in too many years to count that they were all together but it wasn't how it was suppose to be as it was now a fight to the finish.

**And there you have it folks! This was a little backdrop to Austin and Jack's past. And as you can tell they are the ones related. Please R&R and let me know what you think! **

**Please let's try for 100 reviews before the next chapter. I will most likely not post thus weekend but hopefully on Monday with the second part. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but finals are killing me. Anyways, I will try and update later this week or at least by the weekend.**

**roslina: Haha, yep…so true and thanks so much!**

**Guest: Thank you so much yep, they are! And haha thanks. I had to add something with Ally which will make sense in this chapter.**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: It's all good. I am happy that were right.**

**eMILIE: I am so happy to hear you were shocked! That was what I was going for. Thank you too.**

**kickfeaver: Don't you worry my friend. Things will work out but of course there will be some twist and turns.**

**swagmasterlol: Omg, 'things are getting spicy' totally made my day and yes things are. I like your idea and will definitely work on that. I don't know if karate will be involved in this story. And you know I had to add some not so happy people…lol**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Don't worry about the feelings. It will be coming, I promise.**

**SnookieB123, Anialoveskick, KarateGirl77: Thank you so much!**

The conversation felt like it was never going to end. Exchanges about school and music were getting thrown back and forth with much disgust. At one point everyone started to block out the men until one little sentence caught a pair off guard. "And thank god for that tutor Jack had. Otherwise he would still probably be in 10th grade", Charlie added.

At that comment Kim suddenly dropped her fork as Austin gave her a worried look.

"Well at least your son isn't wimpy like mine. Hell Austin can't even throw a football. What teenage boy can't throw a football?" Mike shouted with even more anger.

"Screw you dad", Austin yelled as he shot up from his chair, causing it to fly into the wall. He stormed off with anger in his veins.

Mimi gave Kim a sympathetic look as Kim ran after Austin with Ally and Jack not too far behind, not wanting to be left behind with the adults.

Kim slid into Austin's room right before he slammed his door shut. She was about to talk to him but heard multiple explicit words coming out of his mouth so she decided to let him get all his anger out. After a few more seconds of cursing and pacing the room a gentle knock broke the duos thoughts. Kim was about to answer it but got her hand swatted away from the door knob. "Don't open it", Austin hissed.

Kim wasn't really scared of Austin's tome but was scared about what would happen if she didn't listen. She pleaded with her eyes, asking him to let her at least find out who it is. After a second stare down Austin gave in as Kim talked through the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Ally and Jack", Ally said softly.

Austin shook his head no but Kim gave him the "seriously Austin" look and Austin knew it wasn't worth fighting over so he unwillingly agreed. Kim opened the door and quickly grabbed Ally and Jack inside as the silence followed them.

Ally was clearing her throat still, trying to get rid of the cough she got from when she was choking on her food as Kim asked, "Ally, you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine. Just a little tickle in my throat", Ally said trying to move away from the subject.

Kim nodded and thought about to the real reason they were here and why there was all this anger going around.

Everyone was deep in thought as this time Ally broke the silence and said, "So you guys are cousins huh?" Kim. Austin and Jack look at her in disbelief. "What? I am nervous okay", Ally huffed. Everyone nodded knowing this situation wasn't how anyone pictured it.

Kim and Ally were talking about random things as Jack watched Austin. Austin was looking through some CDs as that prompted the memory of Ally chocking at dinner and that made Jack curious. "Hey Ally, why did you choke when my mom mentioned music?" Jack asked.

"I don't know", Ally replied trying to play dumb.

Jack looked into her eyes and could tell there was something she wasn't saying. Austin also started to fidget and Kim noticed it right away and knew there was something going in between the two.

Jack replayed the conversation or that parts he actually remembered as he really wasn't paying attention. And then everything hit him like a ton of bricks. "Ally, you chocked when my mentioned music with Austin" Jack paused watching Ally's reaction. She didn't flinch so he pushed farther. "Austin is the person you met up with in music room, right?" Jack finished in a strong voice.

Ally felt her chest get tight and the room's temperature rising 20 degrees. This was not the way Jack was suppose to find out or even find out at all but Ally knew she wasn't a very good liar and knew her checks were red; so she decided to just come clean. "Yes, it was Austin", she said in a normal voice.

Jack's eye narrowed as he just went off. "Austin! Really Ally? Out of all the people, you had to become friends with my enemy. The one person I can't stand", Jack yelled.

"Yes I did. I didn't mean for any of this to happen but you have no right to yell at me. And what about you and your friend, the tutor?" Ally yelled back.

That comment instantly shut Jack up as Ally felt proud for standing up for herself. Austin was also proud of Ally but thought about the comment and then the memories from dinner came rushing back into his mind as the memory of Kim dropping her fork at the mention of tutor and right then Austin knew Jack was the one.

Austin looked at Kim, slightly angry but more hurt and said, "Kim, Jack was the one you tutored, right?" harshly.

Kim cheeks flushed a light pink and knew there was no point lying now. "Yes, I was tutoring Jack", Kim said calmly.

"You went behind my back and lied to me? How could you? Especially with the one person I despise the most!" Austin shouted.

Unlike Ally who was pretty posed, Kim was going to fight back swinging. "Oh, bite me Austin. I don't have to tell you everything and if I remember correctly you didn't tell me about Ally so don't talk to me about lying. And in the beginning I didn't have a choice but I decided to stick with it and I feel the outcome turned out pretty damn well", Kim yelled.

"Really? And what outcome is that?" Austin asked bitterly.

"I did it for you", Kim screamed.

Austin gave her a blank expression and said, "It wasn't for me. You did it for yourself. You are just like every other girl at our school who wants to get with him and you saw the perfect opportunity. I just can't believe you stooped down that low or were that desperate".

The room was silent as Kim, Ally and Jack couldn't believe Austin just said that, let alone to his best friend. Kim's eyes were filled with anger, some hatred but mostly shock and hurt. You could tell a slight glaze was starting to spread across Kim's; eyes as she quickly bolted out of the room.

Jack and Ally looked at Austin in disbelief. "You are seriously an ass. She was telling you the truth", Jack said through gritted teeth as he ran after Kim.

When Jack walked to the front door he still heard his dad and uncle going at it was thankful they had no clue what was happening with them as he dint feel like telling them another story.

Jack walked out the door to see Kim sitting on the porch swing with her head buried into her knees. He gently sat down and cautiously put his arm around Kim's shoulder, bringing her close to him. He hated to see her like this and as Kim took in Jack's scent, she was surprise Jack was the one with her. "You ok?" Jack asked softly.

"Austin didn't mean what he said. He was just hurt. You are best friends after all", Jack added, giving Kim a smile.

Kim returned the gesture and then quickly jumped out of Jack's arms, causing him to be confused. "No one can see us together. You are with Ally and I don't want people to get the wrong idea", Kim said softly.

Jack thought for a moment before saying, "Um, actually Ally and I broke up last week".

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that", Kim said sincerely.

"It's alright. It was a mutual agreement and to be honest, we like each other but not in that way", Jack said truthfully.

Kim gave a small nod and smile as Jack thought she looked cute when she was out of things to say.

Back upstairs Austin and Ally were having a similar conversation as Ally was trying to get Austin to calm down. "I can't believe her", Austin groaned angrily.

"Austin please, calm down. I know she hurt you but you hurt her as well. You are both in the same boat but to be honest I feel like you overstepped the line. She is your best friend but to call her actions desperate and low are just as hurtful as being lied to and I think you know that", Ally said tenderly.

Austin was taking everything Ally said into mind and realized that maybe she was right but he wasn't stepping down.

Ally saw that look on Austin's face and knew that this situation wouldn't be solved as easily as she hoped. "Austin I am telling and asking you nicely to be the bigger person and apologize to Kim so we can go back to this wonderful dinner your mother worked so hard on", Ally added.

The sound of his mother, Austin immediately felt terrible because he promised his mother that he would behave and he did for the most part and it would have been better if his father didn't open his mouth. He lowered his head knowing what he had to do. He started to walk to the door with Ally right behind him.

Kim and Jack were sitting in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of it until Jack was about to say something but got distracted by the door opening with Austin and Ally walking out. Kim and Austin stared at each other for a few seconds before Austin said, "Kim I am so sorry I said those horrible thing to you. I was shocked and wasn't thinking. I know you hate me now but I can't lose my best friend so can you please forgive me?"

Kim glared at him and replied, "Whatever, let's pretend like everything is fine so we can finish this damn night" getting up and waling past Austin.

The four took deep breaths before reentering the kitchen that was still loud as Charlie and Mike were still going at it. Once the four were back in the dining room, no one even noticed they were there and the girls knew that since the guys weren't talking it was up to them to stop this madness. Ally nodded, giving Kim permission to talk first as Kim yelled, "Shut it".

Instantly the room was silenced as the teenagers took their original seats. Mike and Charlie were amazed that such a loud voice came out of a petite girl. "Mike, Mr. Brewer. You are both wonderful men but terrible fathers. Mike, Austin is so talented and you need to realize that music is his passion. And Mr. Brewer. Jack is a smart boy who only needed someone to believe in him", Kim said looking at Ally.

Ally smiled and added, "Charlie, Jack does have talent on the court and field. He lights up the floor and is happy. He is only doing the things to get your attention. And Mr. Moon, music is a talent and something I love with great passion. And like Austin, when we play we create magic and something that touches the heart".

Not a word was spoken as Victoria and Mimi looked at the girls with admiration. They stood up to the men and proved strength, heart and acceptance to them.

"So can we please enjoy the rest of the night that Mimi worked so hard on", Kim finished with a smile. Everyone, including the men nodded and continued eating in silence.

The rest of the night went well as the men stopped talking altogether, not wanting another argument. Kim and Ally were getting to know each other better and Jack and Austin were having an internal battle with themselves realizing that the one person they didn't like knew exactly what they were going through.

This revelation really messed up their plans for the summer but even in the worse situations there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

**And we are done. Again, hopefully another chapter will be up later this week after finals. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**We are so close to a big number so please let's try and get 105 reviews before the next chapter!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner it was one heck of a crazy week but now I am on break so I will update more often, with the exceptions of the holidays and everything. I seriously love reading your reviews and seeing how devoted you are the story. You guys are seriously the BEST and AWESOMEST supporters ever!**

**roslina: I couldn't agree with you more. The girls seriously have courage and are fighters! Girl power…lol. Thank you so much and things will start to happen soon, I promise.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you so much. It means so much and I write for all of you!**

**Guest: Yep, it's all out there now! And yeah, I know. I didn't want to make them fight but I thought it would be a good point for some tension.**

**eMILIE: Haha, yeah it's a about time. And yes, they are so immature. It's a process for them, and thank you so much the kind words.**

**Guest who cursed: I know it's been a while but cussing at me won't make me undated any faster. **

**Guests: thank you for the backup and support. **

**Anialoveskick, kickfeaver, KarateGirl77, Jacki (guest) and KarynitaAusllyandKick****: Thank you so much my friends!**

**And a special shout out to swagamsterlol: First off, thank you for all the awesome ideas. They are a great addition to the story. Thanks so much! And yep, Kim is mad but I like the idea but will probably use it later!**

**Here is the next chapter; enjoy!**

A week after the dinner, Kim and Austin were still not talking to each other as Jack and Ally were going to try their hardest to get Kim and Austin to move past this.

Jack texted Kim consistently one Monday morning to meet him at the park and at first Kim nicely declined. She was nowhere near comfortable enough to be seen with him out in public and after a few not so nice replies from Kim; Jack gave up and went to plan B.

Kim groaned when she received another message. She was tired of fighting with Jack over text and was debating if she should read it to not. She finally decided to see what it said and if it was another asking her to the park somewhere, she just wouldn't reply. She unlocked her phone to see a message from an unknown number. Curiously she opened the message that read, "Hey Kim, its Ally. Jack gave me your number so I hope you don't mind. I was just wondering if you were free this afternoon".

Kim was surprised but happy at the same time. She replied, "Hey, it's no problem and yeah, I am free. What do you have in mind?"

A second later Ally responded, "cool! Why don't we meet at the pier? It seems like a nice day".

"Sure that sounds great. See you like 30 minutes?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, that works", Ally finished.

Kim quickly changes and grabbed her purse with all her necessary items. She was happy to be going out but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think it would be with Ally Dawson. But after talking and starting to get to know her, Kim realized Ally was a pretty cool girl.

Kim arrived at the pier right on time as she saw a flash of brunette hair sitting at empty table. "Hey Ally", Kim said as she reached the table.

"Hey Kim", Ally replied with a smile.

They were talking for a minutes before another voice through the conversation. "Hey Ally", the voice said as Kim instantly froze recognizing the voice right away. She didn't dare look at the person as she felt her side of the bench shake a little as the person sat down.

"Perfect timing", Ally said in a cheerful voice which caused Kim to glare at her, taking note that this was a set up.

"Hey Kim", the voice said happily.

"Hey", Kim replied softly. Ally gave Kim the 'be nice' look as Kim sighed and added, "how are you Jack?"

"I am good. How are you?" Jack asked back actually caring.

Kim shrugged her shoulders not really knowing how she felt. Ally felt the awkward tension and decided to talk about something neutral which sadly only consisted of school. They were talking about random teachers and junior year when another guy started to walk towards the table as he saw Ally right away. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Ally and another couple he assumed were her friends talking. He couldn't see the the couple but could tell there was something going on as their bodies were really close together. When the was fairly close behind couple he said, "Hey Ally.

Instantly Kim and Jack's bodies tensed as the guy took a seat next Ally and across from Jack. When the guy actually looked up at the couple his mouth dropped in shock. He looked from Jack, to Kim, to finally Ally as an awkward silence filled of the air. Kim didn't dare make eye contact with the guy as Jack just glared at him. The guy turned towards Ally and whispered, "Ally what am I doing here?"

"You are here because there is some unresolved tension between you and Kim", Ally whispered back.

"I apologized already", Austin hissed.

At that comment Kim whipped her head in the direction of the guy and said, "Bullshit. That wasn't a true apology Austin".

"It was", Austin yelled back.

Kim and Austin were in the another stare down, both being too stubborn to work it out maturity. After a minute of silence Kim said, 'Austin, I will forgive you and forget this ever happened if you and Jack work through some issues. You don't have to be friends but you have to be civil because whether you like it or not we were all connected now. Hell even Ally and Jack are better than us and they broke up!"

Austin glared at Kim then looked at Ally and asked, "Really?"

Ally nodded yes but by the look on her face Austin could tell it was more of a mutual thing. Austin then thought about what Kim said and even though he didn't really want to talk to Jack, he needed his best friend back. "Fine", Austin sighed breaking the silence.

Kim smiled and nodded, getting up with Ally to let the two guys talk privately. Once the girls were far enough to not hear the conversation Austin said, "This doesn't change anything. I am only doing this for Kim".

"I know", Jack replied calmly.

They just looked at each other before Austin asked, "Before you ran after Kim at my house you said she was telling the truth. What was it?"

Jack thought about how to word it, not knowing if Kim would get mad but at this point he figured it didn't matter. She treated me for you. "She tutored me for you. She said if she tutored me I had to back off messing with you", Jack said truthfully.

Austin had a blink look on his face, taking everything in. He then started to replay the past month and realized that things between them were pretty calm. Sure every once in a while there were a few words exchanged but it was never that bad. "Shit", Austin huffed. "I'm sorry for all my anger", he added.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I was way worse but at least we know why", Jack replied.

Austin nodded knowing that their fathers started this before they even realized what was happening. They sat in silence and had a new understanding of each other. Now don't get them wrong; they weren't friends like Kim asked, they could be civil.

After a few more minutes of just sitting there Kim and Ally returned hoping things were settled and when Kim was close enough to the table; Austin ran over, embraced her in a hug and gave a heartfelt apology. "Kim, I am so sorry for being a jerk, well jerk to statement but anyways I really am sorry and thank you for what you did. You are the bestest friend anyone could ever have: so can we please go back to the way things were before because I miss my best friend".

Kim smiled a real smile and hugged Austin tighter. "Of course you idiot", Kim said as the duo laughed.

Ally looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, wondering what they talked about when they were gone but Jack returned the gesture with a wink.

The four hung out for the rest of the day and surprisingly it was a fun afternoon. Ally caught onto Jack's quick glances at Kim and it brought a smile to her face to see Jack into someone who was actually good for him and Jack caught Austin's glances at Ally and even though it was a little weird seeing your ex-girlfriend being looked at by your cousin, he knew Austin was a way better choice than he was.

As they were leaving, Kim and Ally shared a quick girl hug promising to try and hang out within the next few days. Austin and Ally hugged goodbye and at the sight Kim couldn't contain her happiness as she saw how much they both liked each other and to be honest, they were a perfect match. Austin watched Kim and Jack hug goodbye and even though they looked happy, Austin still wasn't sure how he felt about them getting closer because but by the way they hugged he could tell it was probably going to go somewhere soon.

Austin and Kim arrived back to Kim's house but before they enteredAustin stopped. Kim gave him a confused look as he just took a deep breath and let it all out. "Okay, I know we finally over our fight and I don't want to fight again but I just want to say please be careful with Jack, even if you guys are just friends".

"Why would I need to be careful?" Kim asked

"Honestly I don't know but we all have reputation", Austin said truthfully.

Kim nodded, knowing whatAustin meant. They were all different. Jack, the popular jock, Ally, the popular queen bee, Kim, the nerd and Austin, the musical geek. "I promise I will be careful. I am not letting myself get into whatever drama he has and Austin be careful with Ally too", Kim said softly.

"What!" Austin asked as his voice rose but knowing it was only a word of advice.

Kim shook her head, signaling she wasn't getting into as she unlocked the door. "Don't worry, I will be too", Austin finished as they smiled at each other and waved goodbye.

As Austin was driving away and Kim was in her room, lying on her bed they both thought it was silly of one another to warn each other of their friends because really; what's the worst that could happen? Well summer was only just beginning so trust me, there are plenty of things that could happen that could potentially change everything.

**And done! Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Please let's try and get 125 reviews for the next chapter. Hopefully it will be up after Christmas. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! First off I want to apologize for not wishing those of you who celebrate Christmas a very Merry Christmas so I hope you all had a wonderful day!**

**eMILIE: Yep, it's a step in the right direction and honesty I have no idea how long this story is going to be. This is the first story I am just kind of going with the flow. So stayed tuned.**

**HayBriannnee: It's like you are reading my mind! This is just the start. And your idea is a pretty good and interesting one but I think I will just keep it between the guys. But something else could come into play, thank you though.**

**Guest: Thank you and yeah, it was a small gesture that I thought was sweet. And there will be things and I just hope you and everyone will like it.**

**theditor: Yes, they are. It's a slow process...lol and thank you.**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Thanks and yeah, they kind of are! And I like the friendship too.**

**KarateGirl77, Anialoveskick, UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you for the sweet and kind words. You are awesome!**

**We have reached over 100 reviews so I want to thank everyone; my followers, the favorites and everyone single person that has reviewed this story. Thank you for all support and I love you all. Hope you like the chapter!**

The summer wasn't how the four pictured it. Of course Jack and Ally had plans but since they were no longer together, there were some openings that they had and knew the perfect people to fill them. Austin and Kim also had plans and were closer than ever realizing that even though change is hard they will always have each other with a new outlook on things.

It was the beginning of July and Jack knew of the best fireworks display in town and was thinking of going but did not want to go alone as Kim instantly popped into his mind. Within the past six months they have grown closer and it scared him because this feeling was new and made him look at things through a different light. She was strong-willed, passionate and feisty and definitely kept him on his toes. He knew she enjoyed his company but was still reserved because of their 'reputations' but then an idea popped into mind. He quickly grabbed his phone and called Kim. "Hey Jack", Kim said semi-happy.

"Hey Kim, you okay?" He asked back, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just in the middle of reorganizing my room. What's up?" Kim said, now talking normally.

"Now before I tell you, there will be no arguing understood", Jack said sternly.

Kim huffed and replied unenthusiastically, "Fine".

"Good! Tonight I am taking you out. Consider it our first friend date. I will pick you up around seven", Jack said quickly then hung up so Kim couldn't protest.

Kim groaned at Jack's forwardness. Now don't get her wrong, Jack was a good guy but she still wasn't that comfortable being out in public with him. She didn't like the looks people give her knowing that they were an unlikely pairing.

Kim spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and getting ready for her friend date as Austin decided to call Ally because he needed some ideas for a new song. "Austin, how are you?" Ally asked happily.

"Hey Ally, I'm good. Just wondering if you're free today?" Austin asked in a nervous tone.

"Um", Ally started as she was thinking. A second later she finished saying, "Yeah, I am free, what's up?"

"I need help with a new song and you are the perfect person", Austin replied.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun. Be over in like an hour?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, whenever is fine. See you soon", Austin said in a chipper voice as they hung up.

Within the hour Ally arrived and instantly felt nervous. Being with Austin when she was with Jack was one thing. But now since she is single, she started to feel self-conscious and wondered if there were feelings in play. But once they started a conversation, things flow so naturally and it felt nice.

Over the next few hours, Austin and Ally finished the song, which was pretty awesome and decided to have a random jam session. It was times like these that they really connected and felt like it was them against the world.

At 7 o'clock right on the dot Jack arrived at Kim's house thanks to Ally. He rang the doorbell and within seconds it swung open to reveal an unhappy but beautiful Kim. "Brewer", Kim said through gritted teeth as she stomped past him.

He chuckled to himself and said, "Hello Kim. You look beautiful". Kim blushed but rolled her eyes as they got into the car." Thank you for agreeing", Jack added in a playful tone.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice", Kim spat out as she looked forward.

"Touché", Jack finished as they started to drive off. Kim kept her eyes open and took in every detail she could not knowing what Jack had planned.

They drove for about 40 minutes before arriving at an open type field with vendors all around. Kim's lips turned into a smile as Jack smiled at her. "Oh my gosh. We are at the Handlen fireworks display. This is the best one ever", Kim sounded like a little kid. (A/N: totally made that up)

"Yep. Have you been here before?" Jack asked, hoping not as he wanted to share this with her.

"No I haven't. I always tried to talk my parents into bringing us here but we always stayed in Marford for their annual one", Kim said with sadness but also with eyes that lit up.

"Well then, I am glad I brought you", Jack said smiling as they started to walk in.

Kim was so busy taking everything in that she didn't notice all the teenage boys looking at her with want in their eyes. Jack got an unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach as he reacted quickly by wrapping his arm around Kim's waist and glared at the guys saying, 'she's mine'.

They walked around, got some snacks and made their way to the field to find a spot. They had a few minutes to spare as Jack said, "Hey let's play 20 questions".

Kim looked at Jack with confusion wondering why he wanted to get to know her but then let it slide and decided to play but she was going to be as vague as possible. "Okay, you first", Kim said as Jack smiled.

"Okay, let's start off easy. Favorite color?" Jack asked.

"Purple, you?" Kim asked back.

"Tie between blue and green. Favorite dessert?" Jack inquired.

"I can't decide. I have a major sweet tooth. What about you?" Kim said with a shy smile.

"Well, I am a cookies guys. Okay favorite subject in school?" Jack questioned.

"Um, probably English", Kim said as she paused; about to ask the same question but knew school wasn't Jack's forte so she went for a bold move and asked, "What's your biggest fear?"

Jack thought for a moment wondering if he should be truthful and for some reason when he is with Kim she makes him want to be a better person so he went with it. "My biggest fear is not being able to show people who I really am. I got put with this title and now I have to live up to it but I don't want too anymore". Kim's mouth fell in shock. That was one thing she did not expect to hear from Jack but was grateful for his honesty. "What's yours?" Jack added.

"Honestly, it is letting people down", Kim said looking at the ground.

Jack put his fingers under Kim's chin, gently moving her face to look at him as he replied, "You will never let anyone down".

Kim blushed and smiled as they were brought out of their tranced by the fireworks starting.

Both watched in amazement as the bright, beautiful colors lit up the night sky; allowing them to escape the real world for little bit. As the night went on, little did they know that they fell into a comfortable setting as Kim laid her head on Jack's shoulder and his arm went protectively around her waist.

Austin and Ally with still rocking away when they heard a booming noise. Austin leapt up to his window to see the fireworks display was going off. He quickly grab Ally's hands as they started to climb the wall ladder outside his window to his roof. Once up there Ally's face lit up as it was a view she never experienced before and it took her breath away.

Austin sat down dragging Ally with him as she ended between his legs. She blushed at first but then felt happy and safe as she relaxed and leaned farther back into Austin's chest. With Ally's hands on her stomach, Austin gently placed his hands over hers and tighten the grip a little bit letting Ally know that this is real and he isn't going anywhere.

As the displays ended, Ally and Austin returned to his room as Jack and Kim were heading back home. Tonight was a great night and a beautiful beginning to whatever happens next. "It's getting late, I should head home. I had a great night. Thanks Austin", Ally said grabbing her bag.

"I had a great time too. Let's do it another time", Austin suggested as they walked to the front door.

"Yeah I would like that", Ally replied, kissing Austin's cheek.

They waved goodbye once more as Austin felt like he was floating on air.

Jack dropped Kim off as they held hands for most of the ride home. Being with Kim made Jack feel nervous but comfortable at the same time and the only thing he wanted to continue was hanging out with her. "Thanks for tonight Jack. I had a great time", Kim said softly.

"Anything for you Kim. Let's do it again sometime", Jack said as Kim unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, that sounds great", Kim replied as she leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek. "Good night Jack", Kim finished getting out of the car.

They waved goodbye as Kim walked to her door and Jack drove away, smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

Both girls were changing the guys without realizing the affect they had on them. Even though they were all different, the one thing they all had in common was that they were starting to fall in love.

**And tada! Another one done. Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Please let's try and reach 125 this time.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and happy Saturday! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! Y'all are so awesome and I am seriously so happy!**

**Theditor: Haha, thanks! Cute was what I was going for.**

**HayBriannnee: Thanks so much! And I know right, I want one too. Who wouldn't want a relationship like that. And it's like you are reading my mind. I think you will really like this chapter.**

**Anialoveskick: Thanks so much! And I honestly have no idea how long this story is going to be. I will write until I feel like it's the end.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you and hope you like it.**

**summerlovin14: Thank you and welcome aboard.**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Haha, you made me laugh. And you are excused. Fangirl all you want. I am with you.**

**zcontreras: Thank you and welcome aboard.**

**KarateGirl77: Aw, thanks so much girl! Glad you like them.**

**KarynitaAusllyandKick, eMILIE, kickfeaver, Guest: Thank you so much! You are so awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

After the 4th of July, everything was calm and good. The four were enjoying the summer and hung out as much as possible. Jack was still trying to break down Kim's wall of him because he was falling for her and fast. Never in his life has he felt this much care, protection and honestly love for a person. Kim changed him and even though he hated to admit it, it was for the best. You wanted to protect her and be by her side. And Austin was falling for Ally more than he ever thought he could. For once in his life he found someone who understood him and his passion for music. Ally gave him strength to start performing more and to show the world who Austin Moon really is.

A new school year was fast approaching as Jack and Austin knew what they had to do. It was a beautiful August day as Jack was taking Kim out on another friend date, their second real friend date to be exact as Kim didn't hesitate this time as this Jack was the one she like. He was sweet, caring and always made her laugh.

Jack arrived at Kim's house right on time as they hugged and Jack took Kim's hand in his and walked to the car. Being the gentleman he is, he opened Kim's door for her as she giggle at Jack's actions but was enjoying every second of it.

They drove a little ways out to a small but beautiful park as Jack planned out a picnic. Kim smiled at the scenery and was shocked by Jack's romantic gesture. Jack intertwined their fingers as he led her to a private section surrounded by tress but with a beautiful outlook of the city.

They talked about random things and enjoyed their time together. After dessert, as they were overlooking the city, Kim settled next to Jack as she leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling comfortable and content. Jack smiled as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a soft squeeze. They sat in silence as this feeling felt so natural.

After a few minutes of silence Jack knew he had to do it now as this seemed like the perfect time. He looked down at Kim who had a smile on her face and softly said, "Kim".

"Hm", Kim replied not looking at him but knew something was up as she felt his shoulders tensed.

"I have to tell you something and you can't interrupt, ok?" Jack said in a serious tone as Kim raised her head to look at Jack, giving him a nod. Jack took a deep breath everything came pouring out. "Never in my life have I felt like I needed anyone but then you came along and changed everything I thought I knew. You are the most selfless person I know as you helped me when you didn't even want to. You are caring, generous and so kindhearted that you changed my life just by being in it. I know you don't believe what is coming out of my mouth due to our past but I am here, telling you right now that I will prove to you I am the guy you see today in front of you. No matter how long it takes, I am willing to fight because I am falling for you and it scares the hell out of me but it is the truth. I know this is a lot to take in, so take as much time as you need but just know that I am here and I don't plan on going anywhere", Jack finished catching his breath not looking Kim.

Kim was speechless but saw the raw emotion in Jack's eyes and knew it was from the heart. She grabbed his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze and said, "It is a lot to take in but I believe you. And trust me, it scares me too but if you meant what you said and we stay by each other's side then there is nothing to be concerned about", Kim replied hugging Jack who instantly hugged back, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He quickly reached into the basket and pulled out a little box. "Here, this is for you", Jack said softly, handing it to Kim.

Her mouth dropped in shock as she opened it to reveal a heart and star charm to add to her bracelet. "Jack, they are beautiful. Thank you so much", Kim squealed has she leaned over giving him another hug and peck on the cheek.

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon as their 'relationship' just took another turn.

The next day Kim and Austin met up as Austin noticed Kim in an extra happy mood. "Well, it looks like Kimster woke up on the right side of the bed this morning", Austin said smiling.

"Ha ha, I guess so", Kim replied with a bigger smile.

"So how are the sibs?" Austin asked.

"Honestly, it has been awesome having them back home. I am going to miss them when they leave next week", Kim answered with a sad expression.

"Aw Kim, don't be sad. Let's go get some ice cream", Austin added quickly knowing Kim couldn't turn down sweets.

"Perfect", Kim said as they picked up their pace.

Austin noticed the shiny bracelet on her wrist as they entered the ice cream shop and was intrigued by knowing Kim wasn't much of a jewelry person and decided to ask her about it later.

They had a nice afternoon talking about whoever and whatever not wanting to think about two certain people or the upcoming school year.

Later that night after his talk with Kim, Austin found the courage to finally talk to Ally about their relationship with Kim stating not directly to him that 'if you want things to happen you have to act now before things get crazy'. He had everything planned out and knew he just had to get past this obstacle which shouldn't be too hard right? Well when feelings are involved nothing is ever easy and Austin just wished luck would be on his side.

**And we are done! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try to reach 140 reviews before the next chapter which will hopefully be up before the new year.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year's Eve! I can't believe 2013 is almost over. Thank you for a great year! Y'all are the best and I have made some wonderful friendships. I love you all and I hope everyone will have a wonderful and blessed 2014!**

**Theditor: Yeah, he will and this might make you sad but they will be baby steps. But don't worry.**

**eMILIE: It is slowly happening and I can tell you, it will be very interesting when school starts.**

**HayBriannnee: It's like you are reading my mind, once again but it's not exactly what you think, but don't worry.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Your reviews always bring a smile to my face and makes me feel like I am doing something right, so thank you so much!**

**KickForever99: Thank you so much! And thank you for all the support.**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Haha, the feels are coming! Embrace them.**

**Kickfeaver, Guest, KarateGirl77: Thank you for being awesome friends and supporters!**

**Enjoy!**

Jack, Ally, Kim and Austin were getting ready for junior year with a smile on their face. Jack and Kim were as close as ever with their 'relationship' going in the right direction with Jack hoping to move it further; while Austin and Ally had a little secret that they only knew. It was going to be a great year, well one could only hope.

It was the first day of school as Jack and Ally were nervous. They still had their reputations and a 'standard' to live up too but since the summer, they didn't think about any of it because Austin and Kim made them feel like normal teenagers. They made a deal to still go to school together but not act upon the 'relationship' aspect as they planned everything out a few days ago.

_Flashback: Jack woke up feeling good. He was a happier and better person as hanging out with Kim all summer changed him. He started to get some stuff ready for school, knowing he had to return to the 'prison' in a few days. He gathered some binders and notebooks, throwing them into his backpack and then came across a note Ally wrote him and instantly froze. "Shit, we still need to figure something", Jack thought as he grabbed his keys and ran to his car._

_Within minutes Jack arrived at Ally's house. He rang the doorbell and was instantly greeted by Ally's father Lester. "Jack, it's good to see you. Come on in", Lester said with a smile._

_"Thanks Mr. dawson and it is good to see you too", Jack replied with a smile._

_"She is in her room getting organized for school so good luck", Lester added, chuckling as he walked away._

_Jack ran up the stairs and quickly knocked on Ally's door which opened up rather fast. "Hey Jack", Ally said shocked but happy at the same time._

_"Hey Ally", Jack answered, walking in and closing the door behind him._

_"So, what's up? Ally asked walking around her room._

_"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to see how you were doing", Jack said looking out the window._

_"Ok Brewer, spill. I have known you for years and know that you are lying so what's up really?" Ally asked a little concerned._

_"Okay fine. But I really do want to know how you have been but I just realized with school starting in a few days we need to figure out a story about you know...us", Jack said in a low voice._

_Ally stopped dead in her tracks totally forgetting about their plan. "Oh my gosh, I forgot. Okay, um, well couldn't we just say that, um, I don't know", Ally yelled frustrated._

_"Ally, calm down. We will figure something out. Let's just catch up for a second", Jack said calmly as Ally say down on her bed and Jack grabbed her desk chair. "So how was your summer? Jack added._

_A smile crept on Ally's face as she answered, "Good"._

_"So, I am assuming you and  
Austin are closer or even dating?" Jack taunted._

_Ally's cheeks flushed red as she quickly replied, "We are just friends. And what about you and Kim, huh?" Ally shot back._

_A slight blush appeared on Jack's cheeks as he said, "Chill Al, it's cool if you and Austin are closer. He is actually be a good match for you. And Kim and I are fine. We are working on it", Jack answered._

_"Well, thank you. I am happy to hear that. Kim is a great girl who is actually a good match for you too", Ally responded smiling._

_Jack returned the gesture as they talked a few minutes longer before Ally came up with an idea/memory. "Okay, so I got something", Ally said quickly._

_"Okay, what?" Jack asked._

_"Well, one day after Austin and I hung out I went went to the mall and ran into some 'friends'. They asked where you were because no one had seen you like all summer so I lied and said you were on vacation with your family. So let's just say that after the summer of being apart we realized that it was nice to have time to ourselves and find who we are as people and decided to take a break",  
Ally finished, catching her breath._

_Jack thought for a minute and said, "First off, I can't believe you Ally Dawson lied and secondly, that is a great story. Everyone will notice we are still happy but more importantly still friends"._

_Ally nodded, happy that everything got figured our. "Okay, well thank your Ally, for everything. I will pick you up regular time on Tuesday", Jack added, getting up to leave._

_"Sounds great and thanks too Jack", Ally said as they hugged goodbye._

_End flashback._

Jack and Ally walk into Marford High side by side with their heads held high, ready for whatever the school year brings as not a second later, Kim and Austin entered the building with the same expression. They all shared a quick glance and nod, telling each other, "Good luck. We got this" and the one thing running through their minds was, "Bring. It. On".

**And done. I know it probably wasn't what you thought but I just had to give closure to Jack and Ally. But don't worry, things will happen soon.**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try for 150 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone and happy 2014. This is my first new post of the year! I am so sorry this is late. I got sick right after the New Year and am now just getting back. There will be an Author's Note at the bottom so please read. **

**Guest: Thank you so much! Yeah, I liked their story too. And you will have to wait about the secret but it will be coming up soon. **

**Theditor: It will be interesting and you are on the right path! **

**Kickfeaver: Thank you and you will have to read to find out! **

**Guest: Thank you and that's what I aim for. Something happens in mostly every chapter!**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Yeah, they kind of are. It's a slow process. **

**Swagmasterlol: Haha, no worries and thanks. It is a very slow process but what can I say. **

**Bubbles237: Welcome aboard! **

**Rocker240: Thank you so much! And I will try. **

**Megancupcake: Thank you so much! And I will always try to keep the characteristics the same. **

**HayBriannnee, Anialoveskick, KarateGirl77, Shakeema28, eMILIE, UnbreakableWarrior, crystal ty, you, AusllyKick Love: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! **

**Enjoy! **

The first day went off without a hitch. Kim and Austin hung out with their friends like normal as Jack slyly kept an eye on Kim throughout the day and the same thing went for Ally and Jack. They had their 'friends' and even though it killed them not to be able to hang out with Austin and Kim but they had to do this carefully as they want to shake up the status quo. Austin also kept stealing glances at Ally as it brought a smile to his face.

That night Jack, Kim, Austin and Ally caught up on the first day; wanting to know everything. Jack called Kim as she instantly answered. "Hey Jack", Kim said cheerfully.

"Hey Kim. So how was your first day?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it was ok", Kim replied with a sigh.

"What happened?" Jack asked concerned.

"It's nothing's to be concerned about Jack. I just have homework already", Kim explained softly.

"Really? It's the first day of school. Who would be that mean?" Jack questioned.

"Mr. Tobbs, my AP history teacher", Kim said with disgust.

"Aw, I am sorry to hear that Kim", Jack replied sincerely.

"Thank you Jack. You are sweet", Kim said softly chuckling.

"Well thank you. I try and it's only for you", Jack added.

Kim blushed and was thankful Jack couldn't see. "Whatever Brewer. Thanks again", Kim said sarcastically.

Jack laughed and said, "Well since I am a sweet guy, I will let you get back to your homework. Have fun", Jack replied.

"Haha, well aren't you on a roll tonight. Thanks though, I need to finish this stupid chapter. Good night Jack. See you tomorrow", Kim said softly.

Jack smiled at her angelic voice. "Good night Kim and yep, see you tomorrow", Jack finished as they hung up.

Austin called Ally excited to talk to her. "Hey Austin, how are you?" Ally asked happily when she answered.

"Hey Ally, I am good. Just working on some homework. What about you?" Austin asked back.

"I am also well and I know right. I can't believe we have homework on the first day of school. I officially hate junior year", Ally huffed.

Austin chuckled and responded, "You are too cute Ally. So what was so funny at lunch today?" Austin asked curiously.

Ally thoughts back to lunch and replied, "Oh, Trish dared Jerry to eat food that fell on the floor and he actually did", laughing.

Austin joined in on the laughter and added, "Als, you got some crazy friends".

"I only claim Trish. Jerry is Jack's best friend but you just kind of love him anyways", Ally sadi cheerfully.

Austin smiled and said, "You are a good person Ally Dawson".

Ally blushed at the complement and responded, "Thank you Austin but I am really not that good of a person. You and Kim are way nicer".

"Nah, not really. I guess we just see the better part in each other", Austin said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess we do. And only one more month", Ally replied happily.

"Yep, one more month", Austin said relieved.

There was a calm silence as the two thought about the conversation. "Well I will let you get back to your work", Austin added.

"Thanks. It's going to be a long night. Goodnight Austin. See you tomorrow", Ally said yawning.

"Goodnight Ally. See you tomorrow", Austin finished as they hung up.

The rest of the week went well as everyone was adjusting to the new school year. They all knew it was going to be an epic year, they just didn't know to what extent; until now.

It was a few weeks after the school year started as all the clicks were sorted out and in place. The lines were drawn as everyone knew who was who and what was what and even though some had friends outside their clicks no one really paid attention; that is until today.

A brunette haired boy and a blonde haired girl were quietly talking before class. The hallways were empty so they thought it would be the perfect chance to say hello, but little did they know someone was watching them and wasn't very happy.

The blonde took off to quickly to class as the brunette started to walk in the other direction only to be stopped by his angry best friend. "Hey Jerry, what's up man?" the brunette asked.

"Oh cut the crap Jack. I saw you talking to that nerd", Jerry spat out.

Now at this point the blonde was running back to her locker to grab the notebook she forgot only to come across a conversation so she hid on the other side of the wall and listened, noticing one of the voices sounded so familiar.

"Dude, you need to relax, ok? That nerd is helping me keep my grades up", Jack said calmly.

"What?" Jerry asked confused.

"Junior year is when the scouts come to watch athletes play but they also have to have grades. So I told her if she helped me I will help her become less nerdy and she bought it", Jack said laughing.

Jerry joined in the laughing and said, "Whoa bro, so you are just using her?"

"Yep, using her like a paper towel and then throwing her away when I am done", Jack replied.

The guys did their handshake and took off to class. Once the blonde knew they gone for good; she got up, grabbed her notebook and walked back to class. She knew after hearing that conversation today was going to be a long day.

Now you would expect her to be angry or hurt and she was hurt by what Jack said as it stung a little bit, but she knew what she was getting herself into when she took this on. She just thought Jack would have a little more decency, considering she knows the 'real Jack'. And then there is the almighty reputation. Oh how she hated it and whenever they come face to face again, she is putting her foot down because no one and she means no one messes with Kim Crawford.

**And there you go folks! Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please let's try for 165-170 reviews before the next chapter! **

**Author's Note: As I mentioned early I was sick and am now just getting back so here is my deal for you. I have about 4 chapters already done so if you all can be patient and give me some time to get back on track with things I will post a chapter everyday starting at the end of the month. **

**And I have also posted a new story in the regular archive called "Let The Summer Games Begin" so please check it out. **

**Love to you all. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


End file.
